


ABC Playlist!

by StarLunne16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Romantic songs, Songs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLunne16/pseuds/StarLunne16
Summary: Porque los sentimientos se expresan mejor en las canciones, esto es un recopilatorio de pequeñas (y no tan pequeñas) historias basadas en diferentes canciones, ordenadas por orden alfabético.Si queréis escuchar estas historias, estáis invitados.





	1. All About Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os recomiendo poneros de fondo la canción de All about us (He is we ft. Owl City) y disfrutad de la primera letra :3

_**All about** _ _**us** _

Cinco palabras para la desgracia:

Baile de fin de curso.

Una americanada total.

—¿¡Un baile de fin de curso!? ¡Eso es genial!

Por supuesto, solo él podía ser tan idiota de alegrarse. Bueno, después de todo, siempre decía que debió nacer en Estados Unidos en vez de en Japón, que su estilazo era desperdiciado en esa sociedad y que en Hollywood hubiera sido una estrella y...

Dios, qué idiota.

—Depende de tu concepto de genial —bufó.

—¡Vamos, Iwa-chan! ¡Es simplemente genial! ¡Será nuestro baile de graduación!

Guardó el folleto que anunciaba el baile en su bolsillo, le cogió de las manos y empezó a dar vueltas por el patio, risueño.

—Para ya, idiota —le dijo tras la tercera vuelta—. Estamos llamando demasiado la atención.

—¿Y? —rió—. ¡Bailemos, Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi se apartó con brusquedad ante la propuesta de Oikawa y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Te pasa algo, Iwaizumi? —preguntó Hanamaki ante su repentina reacción.

Oikawa también se preocupó, y Matsukawa le veía con cierto interés.

—Nada.

—Cuando dices «nada» es algo, Iwa-chan. ¿Qué pasa?

Iwaizumi tan solo rodó los ojos, sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación llevaría las risas de esos a los que consideraba «amigos».

—No sé bailar, ¿vale?

Cinco.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno...

—¿¡En serio!?

Makki y Oikawa fueron los primeros en descojonarse literalmente en su cara. Mattsun por lo menos se contenía en una sonrisa bastante nerviosa.

—Sí. En serio. Y no pasa nada porque no pienso ir a esa mierda de fiesta.

Y haciendo bolita su folleto, lo encestó en el basurero más cercano, ganándose seguramente la envidia de más de un jugador de baloncesto.

—¡Vamos, Iwa-chan! —cuando pudo volver a respirar, Oikawa le animó—. ¡No puedes ser tan malo!

—Eso, Iwaizumi —apoyó Makki—. Nosotros te ayudaremos.

Arqueó una ceja, dispuesto a rechistar.

Sin embargo, al ver las miradas de los tres, supo que no serviría de nada negarse.

* * *

—Vale, sí puedes ser _tan_ malo.

Iwaizumi tenía dos pies izquierdos, indudablemente. Había pisado a Makki como cinco veces y a Mattsun otras tantas. Oikawa tan solo miraba desde el sofá del inmenso salón que le pertenecía, con un refresco en la mano. Sin duda, tenía la casa más grande de los cuatro y por tanto más útil para usar como pista de baile.

—¡Pues enséñale tú! —reclamó Makki al ver que estaba tan contento desde su sitio, sin moverse lo más mínimo y, por supuesto, sin dañarse los pies con los pisotones de Iwaizumi.

Oikawa suspiró, dejando el refresco en una mesita y, de un pequeño salto, se levantó, estirando los brazos a los lados.

—Bien, pues vamos a ver —cogió a Iwaizumi del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él—. Si quieres tener la mínima posibilidad de que alguna chica te pida ir con ella, por lo menos hay que procurar que no la decepciones, Iwa-chan.

—Te callas, no soy el puto Billy Elliot como tú, ¿sabes?

—Tranquilo, en una semana no llegarás a ese nivel —rió—. Pero tendrás por lo menos el nivel «me defiendo pero no mucho así que no me saques a bailar mucho tiempo».

—Imbécil.

Oikawa tan solo sonrió y les hizo señas a sus dos amigos para que reprodujeran la siguiente canción en su móvil.

« _Take_ _my hand_  
_I'll_ _teach_ _you to dance_ _._  
_I'll_ _spin_ _you_ _around_  
_Won't let you_ _fall_ _down_ _»_

—¿Qué...?

—¿Qué te crees que van a poner en la fiesta? ¿Salsa? —Oikawa rodó los ojos y le colocó una de las manos en el hombro y la otra en la cintura—. Tienes que colocarte así.

El rojo ascendió por el rostro moreno de Iwaizumi ante la posición, y Makki y Mattsun no sabían si de la vergüenza o del cabreo.

Si era de lo primero, lo disimulaba bastante...

Bueno, lo de bien o mal era relativo.

—¡Quítate de...!

—Eh, tranquilo. Tú piensa que soy una linda chica que está en su primera fiesta contigo.

—¿¡Cómo cojones quieres que...?!

—¡Imagina! Soy más alto pero oye, con tu altura puede que te encuentres a una chica más alta que tú. Todo es... ¡Iwa-chan! —se quejó cuando recibió un patazo—. Así no se trata a las damas.

—Tú _no_ eres una dama. No llegas a nivel de persona, basurakawa.

Hanamaki y Matsukawa estaban, literalmente, en el piso. La canción ya estaba por acabar y no habían dado ningún paso, así que Oikawa pidió repetirla. Solo entonces pararon su risotada. Temporalmente, claro.

—¿Con esa boca hablas a tu madre? —negó con la cabeza en modo resignado—. A ver, vamos a empezar más simple. Dame la mano.

Sin esperar concesión alguna, le tomó la mano y la juntó con la suya, estirando ambas juntas a un lado.

—¿Qué cojones haces ahora?

—Solo sígueme. Te enseñaré cómo se baila. Tranquilo, no te dejaré caer ni nada de estilo película, prometido.

Mientras trataba de imitar sus pasos, la canción seguía su curso por segunda vez.

« _Would_ _you let me_ _lead_ _?_  
_You can_ _step_ _on my_ _feet_  
_Give_ _it_ _a try,_ _it'll_ _be_ _alright_ _»_

—Me niego a seguir intentándolo.

Se había cansado tras cinco segundos de haberlo intentado. La posición le incomodaba terriblemente, y que Makki y Mattsun se estuvieran riendo no ayudaba en nada.

—Vamos, no es tan difícil —rió—. Solo déjame llevarte. No me importa si me pisas —guiñó un ojo—. Estoy acostumbrado a tus gol... ¡Iwa-chan, patadas no!

—Has dicho que estás acostumbrado.

—No tanto —se quejó—. Venga. Inténtalo.

Cuando Oikawa se ponía en plan «lo harás quieras o no», no había poder humano capaz de llevarle la contraria. Y aunque se negase, sabía que caería de nuevo en su trampa de una manera u otra, y acabaría haciéndolo.

Siempre había sido así.

—De acuerdo —suspiró.

Makki y Mattsun se pusieron a bailar también, para simular que había otra pareja al lado, porque en la fiesta era obvio que no tendría toda la pista para él solo. Lo peor era que ambos lo hacían bastante bien y lograban que Iwaizumi se sintiese algo frustrado.

Oikawa le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos en los suyos. Luego le indicó que colocase su otra mano en su cadera y él puso la suya en el hombro.

Sin embargo, en vez de estirar ambos brazos como antes, los recogió hasta dejar la unión de sus manos entre los dos. La diferencia de altura resultaba notoria en esos momentos.

Lo peor era que, desde esa posición, podía ver perfectamente los labios de Oikawa moviéndose para indicarle cómo debía moverse. Eso suponía una gran distracción.

Dieron un par de vueltas algo torpes, y luego le pisó el pie sin querer.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Iwa-chan, no habría pasado si hubieses escuchado lo que te dije. ¿En qué mundo estás?

Oikawa podría tener razón, porque no le había hecho el más mínimo caso a sus palabras.

—Yo ya te he dicho que no sé bailar. Pero como no escuchas...

—Como que me llamo Oikawa Tooru que para el fin de curso estás hecho un máquina para el baile.

—Vete cambiando el nombre entonces —bufó.

—Vamos, Iwaizumi, tenle un poco de confianza a nuestro Billy Elliot —se burló Makki.

—Te vendrá bien para el futuro —apoyó Matsukawa.

Sus bocas decían una cosa pero sus miradas y sonrisitas gritaban lo mucho que se querían divertir a su costa.

Suspiró y volvieron a repetir la canción.

Con amigos como esos, ¿para qué enemigos?

* * *

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, idiotakawa?

Era su culpa por creer que _Oikawa Tooru,_ el maldito genio de tercero, tenía la necesidad de _estudiar_ para el último examen que tenían antes de que estuvieran oficialmente graduados.

En ese examen, las clases se mezclaban para que se hiciera en menos tiempo muchos a la vez y tenerlos listos lo antes posible. Por tanto, a Oikawa y a él les tocaba el mismo examen a la misma hora pese a estar separados en las clases normales —Oikawa se quejó los tres años completos de ese hecho—.

—Vamos, Iwa-chan. No pensarás que voy a dejar que Makki y Mattsun te distraigan, ¿verdad? Así no aprenderás ni conmigo de maestro.

—De todas formas no iba a aprender.

—¡Sí que vas a hacerlo!

—Oikawa, en una semana nadie...

—¡Vamos, Iwa-chan! ¡Ponle ganas! —infló las mejillas.

Suspiró. Y eso le dio el indicio a Oikawa de que se había resignado. Mejor que nada.

Encendió la luz del gimnasio donde entrenaban los de baloncesto en los días de lluvia. Seguramente harían ahí la fiesta de fin de curso dado que era el más grande y que, sumándole a las canchas exteriores de fútbol, baloncesto, y las de vóleibol que usaba el equipo femenino, tenían espacio de sobra si el día les acompañaba.

La fiesta en sí prometía ser entretenida, con música, comida y todo eso. El problema era el baile al que Oikawa se empeñaba a llevarle a la fuerza.

¿Cómo consiguió Oikawa las llaves del gimnasio? Bueno, mejor no preguntarlo.

Manipuló como si fuera un niño travieso —en realidad, lo era— todos los controles del audio y puso la misma canción que con Makki y Mattsun, que salió suavemente por los altavoces.

—Te gusta la cancioncita, eh.

—¡Atrévete a decir que no es bonita!

Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. No iba a discutir el lado romántico y cursi del gusto musical de Oikawa. Llevaba ya años haciéndolo.

Se encontró con el panel de las luces y se puso a toquetear también, porque si no trasteaba todo lo que veía, no era él. Entonces se fijó que habían empezado ya con los preparativos —seguramente los de baloncesto habían sido destinados fuera— y que había una bola típica de discoteca encima de sus cabezas.

Cabía decir lo emocionado que se puso Oikawa cuando lo descubrió. Se puso a dar saltitos de emoción y apagó el resto de luces.

Lo cierto era que daba muy buena ambientación, y como el baile —siguiendo el topicazo de las películas americanas— sería en la noche, era un escenario bastante realista, aunque con un medio millón de personas menos.

En la oscuridad, Iwaizumi tan solo pudo distinguir los ojos de Oikawa y ciertos tramos de su cara debido a la luz giratoria de la bola.

De cierta manera lo agradecía, porque así no podía distraerse como el día anterior. Por un momento, la vida quedaba atrás y todo giraba alrededor de su mejor amigo. Y la sensación le era poco desconocida, llevaba un buen tiempo ya con esas extrañas emociones, pero no por ello se le hacía menos inquietante.

« _The_ _room's_ _hush hush_  
_And_ _now's_ _our_ _moment_ _»_

Le cogió la mano y empezó a darle indicaciones. Era sobre todo cómo dar los pasos y que se moviese al ritmo de la música. Como era lenta, debía moverse con suavidad.

Claro que Oikawa recibió sus buenos pisotones, pero el moreno no se sentía culpable, porque Iwaizumi le había advertido de que tenía tres pies izquierdos y el otro ni caso.

Se lo merecía.

—¡Iwa-chan, lo haces ya a posta!

—Si lo hiciera a propósito, te quedarías sin pie, imbécil.

Oikawa rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Solo tienes que sentir la música.

Música que se había repetido ya cinco veces. Si la canción duraba unos tres y medio, en total llevaban cuarto de hora ahí. Por Dios.

— _Take_ _it_ _in, feeling_ _it_ _all and_ _hold_ _it_ _... —_ cantó mientras sonaba esa estrofa, haciendo que dieran una vuelta.

Iwaizumi no era el mejor en inglés, pero después de encasquetarle la misma melodía mil veces, sabía hasta qué significaba la letra sin necesidad de lyrics —todo un logro—.

« _Eyes_ _on you,_ _eyes_ _on me»_

La canción era en sí bonita, no lo negaba. Pero también definía un poco cómo se sentía al bailar con Oikawa. Porque Oikawa brillaba con luz propia, era siempre el centro de atención y el simple hecho de estar cerca de él te pegaba un poco de su brillo.

Se preguntaría cuántos ojos estarían sobre ellos si acudieran juntos a ese estúpido baile de fin de curso.

Sería épico.

—Vaya, Iwa-chan, vas cogiéndole el truco —parecía sorprenderse de su repentina fluidez.

En verdad, se había sentido tenso todo el rato por el simple hecho de bailar. Y más bailar con su mejor amigo de la infancia por el que de repente sentía cosas muy raras que no comprendía o no _quería_ comprender.

Pero quizá se estaba comiendo demasiado la cabeza.

—Aprendo rápido, no como tú.

— _We're_ _doing_ _this_ _right_ —canturreó divertido, dando otra vuelta junto a él.

Era cierto, lo estaban haciendo bien. Lo sentía, había pasado más de un minuto sin pisar a Oikawa, y era un avance.

Un gran avance.

Pero la emoción no duró demasiado, porque entonces un mal traspié de Iwaizumi hizo que recargase su peso en el pie izquierdo de Oikawa.

—¡Iwa-chan!

—Perdón —rió. Ya se le hacía raro.

—Bueno, por lo menos te mueves mejor y no pisas _tanto_ —suspiró—. Te dije que te vieras _Ballroom_ _e_ _Youkoso_ _¹_ pero tú que no, que eso no iba a servir para nada. ¿Ya ves? Ahora estarías bailando un _Quick_ _step_ _²_ _._

—No iba a aprender nada de un anime, Oikawa.

—¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Yo ahora cuando veo el baile de salón por la tele tengo noción de qué están haciendo! ¡Es muy educativo!

Suspiró. Cuando Oikawa se le metía la vena de «el anime es muy educativo» no había quién se la sacara.

—¿Podemos irnos ya a casa?

—Aún no, de aquí no sales hasta que seas un experto.

Ambos sabían que en una noche a lo mucho y aprendía a mover los pies. Pero Oikawa era de retarse a sí mismo.

Solo que a Iwaizumi no le gustaba cuando sentía la piel de su mejor amigo tras la camiseta algo sudada y sus manos desprendían calor debido al contacto.

No era que no le _gustase_ en sí. Porque le encantaba.

Y ese era el problema.

Que no debería encantarle.

« _Cause_ _lovers_ _dance when they're feeling in love_  
_Spotlight's_ _shining, it's all about us_  
_It's all... About us...»_

Empezaron a moverse cuando sonó el estribillo. Estribillo que tenía bastante picado a Iwaizumi, porque eso de que los enamorados bailaban cuando estaban, valga la redundancia, _enamorados,_ encajaba con la situación. Exceptuando, claro, que ellos no estaban enamorados.

Porque no lo estaban.

No.

No era como si tener a Oikawa cerca le pudiese nervioso. Es decir, sí, estaba algo nervioso porque bailar no era lo suyo.

El problema radicaba que eso era lo que _quería_ creerse, pero en su interior sabía que cuando bailó con Hanamaki y con Matsukawa no estaba, ni de lejos, así de nervioso.

Movimiento a la izquierda. Pequeña vuelta. A la derecha y luego de nuevo a la izquierda... ¿o era a la derecha?

—¡Ay! ¡Iwa-chan!

Izquierda. Era a la izquierda.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien —despreocupó mientras movía el pie que le había pisado—. ¿Pasa algo? Me miras raro. ¿Estás enfadado o algo?

Se podría decir que sí. Estaba enfadado con él por ser él y hacer que pensase cosas raras. Estaba enfadado con él por obligarle a bailar cuando no tenía ni idea y, al final, no asistiría al baile porque no tenía con quién ir.

Estaba enfadado con él por no ser capaz de ver que se iba a morir si le veía bailar con alguna chica como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Pero más enfadado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de decírselo.

—Vivo enfadado contigo. ¿Recién te enteras?

—¡Iwa-chan, qué cruel!

Agradeció la oscuridad y su piel de por sí morena para ocultar el sonrojo al imaginarse a Oikawa haciendo su típico mohín.

—Vámonos ya, que mañana tenemos examen.

—¡Pero aún no...!

—Mañana seguimos, ¿vale? Vámonos.

Resignado, Oikawa se dirigió a dejar todo como lo había encontrado, aún canturreando la canción, como si el simple hecho de estar ahí le hiciera cantar de felicidad.

— _And_ _every_ _heart_ _in the room will_ _melt_ _—_ dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo—. _This is a feeling that I've never_ _felt_ _but_...

_«It's all... about us...»_

Las luces del gimnasio volvieron a encenderse, y se vio descubierto mirando a Oikawa con una expresión que seguramente sería la más tonta del mundo.

Con rapidez, dio media vuelta, ignorando la mirada fija de su amigo en su espalda.

* * *

—Conque os dais escapadas románticas y no avisáis. Muy mal, chicos, muy mal —negó con un dedo—. Nosotros, vuestros fans número uno... ¡Nos sentimos decepcionados!

Matsukawa asintió, apoyándole en su queja. Dramáticos. Más que Oikawa... No, bueno, a ese nivel Makki no llegaba.

—Nosotros que tenemos un máster en aguantar vuestra tensión sexual —bufó Issei.

—Enseña el trabajo de fin de máster —rió Oikawa, siguiendo la broma.

Desde que se enteraron por Twitter que una política española afirmaba tener un _shūshigō_ _³_ —al que al final había renunciado, y anunció su dimisión tras ser pillada robando _cremas_ en un supermercado— sin ningún trabajo hecho y sin asistir a las clases, habían estado con la broma mucho rato.

Política. Tan útil para burlarse.

—Mientras la tía española no lo muestre, nosotros tampoco —rió Takahiro, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Mattsun—. Pero que conste que mi cara solo se pone cremas de marca, no del _Eroski⁴._ Y la mayoría son legales.

—El tema _es_ que _no_ fue _una escapada romántica_ y no hay _tensión sexual_ entre nosotros —interrumpió Iwaizumi—. Así que callaos.

—¡Venga ya! Díselo a quien te crea. Quizá esas de ahí —señaló a un grupo de tres chicas que les estaban mirando desde lejos—. Ah, no, esas son las _fujoshis_ de segundo. Esas no te creen.

Mattsun se rió y Oikawa arqueó una ceja.

—Primero solucionad _vuestra tensión sexual_ y luego nos decís.

La risa se les cortó y se pusieron rojos como tomates.

—¡Vosotros lleváis así años! —se apresuró a contestar Makki—. ¡Y nosotros no...!

—Díselo a quien te crea —se la devolvió Iwaizumi.

—Por lo menos, nosotros no...

La campana interrumpió las palabras de Makki, e Iwaizumi sonrió.

—Ni la campana te cree, Makki —rió Oikawa.

Se dirigieron juntos a sus clases, comentando acerca del fin de curso y las universidades a las que irían...

Hasta que salió otra vez lo del baile.

—¿Ya tenéis pareja o iréis juntos? —picó Makki.

Lo cierto era que Iwaizumi no tenía ninguna chica a la que llevar, y Oikawa aún no decidía a ninguna de todas sus pretendientas.

—¿Y vosotros? —contradijo Oikawa—. ¿Iréis juntos al fin o disimularéis llevando a una prima o algo así?

—Te sorprenderías —sonrió Mattsun, y Oikawa rió.

—Vaya, parece que alguien va a salir del armario —el castaño sonrió y puso sus manos tras la nuca en pose relajada, pese a tener un examen a esa hora.

—El día en que admitas que tu heterosexualidad es una tapadera —refutó Makki, con una genuina sonrisa divertida.

Se separaron en una bifurcación al ir a clases diferentes, e Iwaizumi le arrastró para que no llegasen tarde a su examen.

Afortunadamente para el moreno, las preguntas eran muy sencillas. Porque no había podido estudiar nada, ni bien llegó de «la clase» de Oikawa, se duchó y no quiso saber nada de lengua.

Nada de nada.

Oikawa no tenía el menor problema, pues las materias siempre se le habían dado bien, y su peor nota sería un siete en química. Maldito listillo.

Levantó la cabeza del examen solo para ver cómo lo entregaba el primero. Al darse la vuelta, Oikawa le sonrió y le hizo la señal de la victoria.

—Oikawa, no hagas señas en un examen —reclamó la profesora.

—Lo siento, solo estaba animando a mi amigo —sonrió con esa sonrisa que le ponía a todos sus ligues, la que le hacía parecer el ser más puro que había pisado la Tierra.

Iwaizumi conocía cada una de las curvaturas que esos labios podían hacer.

Falsas, ligonas, encantadoras, traviesas, divertidas, tristes... y las más poco comunes: las felices.

Esas que no tenían ninguna intención más que sonreír por el hecho de ser feliz. Esas que ponía de niño cuando un saque o un pase le salía bien, las que le dedicaba a su sobrino de vez en cuando o la que puso cuando recibió el título al mejor armador en la secundaria.

Esas sonrisas eran las que más le gustaban.

—Iwaizumi, a lo tuyo —dijo la profesora al ver que miraba mucho a su amigo.

—Sí.

Miró de nuevo el papel y siguió escribiendo, algo avergonzado por haber sido llamado la atención por la mujer debido a su embelesamiento.

Maldito, maldito Oikawa.

* * *

Ahí estaban de nuevo.

Matsukawa y Hanamaki habían optado por dejarles solos para que solucionasen su «tensión sexual», y por tanto Oikawa había aprovechado y le había llevado al gimnasio cuando el instituto estaba cerrado de nuevo.

Cómo ya sabía cómo iban los controles, lo hizo mucho más rápido que la noche anterior, y se pusieron a ensayar. En principio todo iba bien, con los pisotones repentinos de Iwaizumi y las discusiones típicas de ambos...

Hasta que escucharon que alguien abría la puerta del gimnasio.

Oikawa tiró de Iwaizumi para esconderse dentro de un pequeño almacén que les quedaba cerca. La oscuridad inundó todo de repente cuando el castaño se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

Debido a la estrechez, quedaron muy pegados e Iwaizumi no sabía cómo matarlo.

—¿¡Qué...!?

—Iwa-chan, como grites nos pilla. No lo hagas —le susurró.

—¿Quién está aquí?

Era el vigilante de seguridad, que habría escuchado la música y llegado hasta ahí. El móvil de Oikawa seguía enchufado a los altavoces, pero estaba algo escondido y esperaba que no lo encontrase.

—Nos van a echar por tu maldita culpa a días de la graduación, imbécil —siseó Iwaizumi.

—Si no quieres que pase, calla, Iwa-chan.

Abrió una pequeña rendija para ver si se iba, pero no parecía tener la intención de hacerlo, y tampoco mucha idea de cómo iba la tecnología.

Iwaizumi observó su rostro siendo parcialmente iluminado por la luz de la bola de discoteca, con sus ojos atentos al guardia y sus brazos teniendo que abrazarle para caber en ese pequeño espacio. El moreno mantenía las manos en el pecho de Oikawa, porque el espacio no daba para mucho. De hecho, incluso la altura jugaba en su contra, porque Oikawa tenía que inclinar de una manera imposible el cuello.

—Te vas a romper el cuello —le advirtió en un susurro—. Será mejor que salgamos...

—Estoy bien —tranquilizó, pero Iwaizumi sabía que era más bien porque no quería que les expulsaran por colarse en el instituto en la noche a días de la graduación.

—Por lo menos, arrodíllate.

Oikawa le miró con una ceja arqueada, ignorando el ruido de las teclas siendo toqueteadas por el guardia para apagar la música, sin éxito.

Iwaizumi suspiró y se apoyó en la pared lateral del almacén —que más bien parecía un armario— y, ayudándose de las baldas que sostenían los productos de limpieza, se elevó en el aire, dándole espacio a su amigo para que pudiese estirar las piernas en el suelo y liberar su cuello de una futura fractura.

No tuvo más remedio que sentarse sobre las rodillas de Oikawa, temiendo que su peso afectara al talón de Aquiles que tenía por rodilla derecha.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, para asegurarse que no le dolía la rodilla.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

Iwaizumi no estuvo muy convencido, pero la oscuridad no le dejaba ver las expresiones de Oikawa. Era muy expresivo, sabía cuándo algo iba mal con solo mirarle la cara.

Pero si no la veía, no sabía qué estaba pensando. Qué estaba sintiendo. Y eso le frustraba, porque siempre lo sabía. Incluso en aquellas noches de insomnio cuando se quedaban a dormir juntos, siempre había una luz iluminando su cara. Una estrella o la luna misma. Siempre algo le rodeaba.

En ese momento, solo veía sus ojos castaños y parte de su pelo iluminado por la rendija que había dejado abierta.

Aunque quizá fuera mejor así. Quizá. Porque si en ese momento hacía algo que no debería querer hacer, no vería su expresión de rechazo.

Quizá.

Algo debió tocar el guardia mal, pues la música elevó su volumen en vez de disminuirlo.

« _Suddenly_ _, I'm feeling_ _brave_  
_I_ _don't_ _know_ _what's_ _into_ _me_  
_Why I_ _feel_ _this_ _way_ _»_

Valiente, lo que era valiente, no se sentía. Más bien, estaba siendo más cobarde que nunca al pretender no ver su expresión.

Pero en verdad, ¿qué sucedía con ese sentimiento que hacía que esa locura se apoderase de él? El de actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias de las acciones era Oikawa, no él.

La música se detuvo de repente. Parecía que el guardia había logrado encontrar la forma de hacerlo.

—¡Sal de ahí! —reclamaba el guardia desde el exterior.

Se mantuvieron en silencio y vieron con cierto horror que las luces del gimnasio eran encendidas de nuevo, dando más visión y oportunidad al hombre de descubrirles.

Si se libraban de esa, mataría a Oikawa. Bueno, eso ya lo iba a hacer de todas formas.

—¡Te irá mejor si te entregas! ¡Tengo tu móvil!

Oikawa estuvo a punto de gritar pero fue más rápido y se adelantó a su reacción, tapándole la boca tan bruscamente que casi se cae encima, teniendo que sujetarse a las baldas con otra mano para no darse un golpe que seguramente delataría su posición.

—Idiota, tu móvil o nuestra expulsión. Decide —hizo un sonido de afirmación y, aunque Iwaizumi quería quitarle la mano de la boca, no podía hacerlo sin moverse demasiado y levantar sospechas.

El guardia siguió buscándoles, sin éxito. Agradecía que Oikawa hubiese puesto contraseña en el teléfono, o estarían en problemas si lograba abrirlo y llamar a alguno de los contactos.

Sobre todo porque en los más frecuentes de Oikawa estaba Iwaizumi, y su móvil estaba en el bolsillo.

Finalmente se fue, y ambos pudieron salir a respirar tranquilos tras un rato, para asegurarse que no les tenía preparado algún tipo de trampa.

—Bien hecho, Oikawa. ¿Ahora qué?

El guardia había cerrado con llave las puertas del gimnasio, y no se podían abrir sin estas. Y las llaves con las que habían entrado ya no estaban donde las había puesto Oikawa, el guardia se las había llevado.

—Contaba con algo así, así que le cogí las llaves de repuesto a la chica de la limpieza —de su bolsillo sacó un llavero con varias llaves colgando—. Pero el problema va a ser mi móvil...

Iwaizumi prefirió no cuestionar cómo había logrado esas llaves. Sabía quién era la chica de la limpieza —una universitaria que había venido nueva para pagarse gastos y estaba más que dispuesta a hacerle un favor a su mejor amigo— y por tanto, no preguntaría.

—Estoy seguro de que el guardia lo guardará en conserjería. Si se lo pides a esa chica, fijo que te ayuda.

Escuchó sus propias palabras y no sabía dónde meterse. Por Dios, había sonado como un tipo celoso, como si lo estuviera, y _no._

—¡Tienes razón, Iwa-chan! —dio un pequeño salto y se abrazó a él como un mono se abraza a un árbol—. ¡Gracias!

Iwaizumi solo se preguntaba cómo una persona podía parecer tan feliz por algo tan simple, pero tampoco se lo dijo. Solamente quería salir de ahí y largarse a su casa, porque si no lo hacía pronto acabaría cometiendo una locura. Seguro.

Oikawa abrió la puerta del gimnasio con las llaves y salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para no ser vistos o atrapados por el guardia.

Se relajaron al doblar la primera esquina, ya fuera del instituto. Nadie podía reclamarles nada una vez fuera del recinto, y ellos dirían que solo estaban dando una vuelta nocturna.

—¡Ha sido genial! —exclamó Oikawa mientras recuperaba aire—. ¡Hay que repetir, Iwa-chan!

—Los cojones —se apoyó en la pared cercana para descansar, y le miró mal—. Repites tú si te da la gana. Sabes que colarse nos habría llevado la expulsión.

_—_ Igualmente fuiste aunque lo sabías —reclamó.

Porque se lo había pedido él, quiso decirle, pero se calló a tiempo.

—Adiós —echó a andar lo más rápido que pudo sin que se notasen las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo para evitar cometer alguna locura.

Había visto a Oikawa cientos de veces con el sudor pegándole el pelo en la frente y su pecho intentando albergar todo el aire posible.

Pero nunca había pensado en lo atractivo que se veía con la luna de fondo y las manos sobre las rodillas.

Aunque, ¿realmente _nunca_ lo había pensado?

* * *

—¿¡Qué os pilló el guardia en el lío?!

Makki abría los ojos como platos y Mattsun enarcaba una ceja, cruzado de brazos junto a su mejor amigo —y, según Oikawa, novio-no-declarado—.

—Tú entiendes lo que te da la gana, ¿verdad? —rodó Iwaizumi los ojos—. No nos pilló en ningún lío. Nos escondimos, pero le cogió el móvil a Oikawa.

—Y ahora está flirteando con la de la limpieza para que se lo recupere —Mattsun señaló con la cabeza al capitán de tercer año y una chica rubia un par de años mayor que ellos.

La muchacha en cuestión se apoyaba en la escoba con las dos manos mientras echaba un suspiro, claramente sin prestar más atención que Iwaizumi en su momento a las palabras de Oikawa. El moreno se preguntó si él se vería igual de ridículo.

Luego de unos cuantos guiños de esos perfectos ojos color almendra y un par de sonrisas que pretendían pasar por inocentes, la rubia desaparecía tras los pasillos que conducían a la conserjería y el castaño se acercó a los tres.

—Bueno, casanova, ¿qué tal? —Makki imitó a su mejor amigo y se cruzó de brazos mientras una sonrisita surcaba su rostro—. ¿Le has dicho que la invitabas al baile o qué?

—No, no pienso ir con una universitaria. ¿Tú sabes la envidia que daría? —agitó una mano—. Paso. No quiero despertar más odio masculino contra mi persona.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Le he prometido que pasaría una tarde con ella. Ya sabes, sin móvil no se puede quedar así que la he convencido con eso —se encogió de hombros.

—Eso significa que me libraré de tus clases. Menos mal.

—Ah, no, Iwa-chan. Eso será después —sonrió como el arrogante que solía ser—. Le he dicho que esta semana la tengo _pilladísima_ _._ Lo ha comprendido perfectamente. Recuerda que la fiesta es el lunes. Nos quedan, concretamente... —se puso a contar con los dedos— ¡Cinco días!

—Oikawa, te dije que...

—¡Tenemos que apurarnos! No sé cómo voy a hacer para que te pongas un traje decente, pero eso ya...

—Espera, espera. ¿Qué traje...?

—Eso lo discutiremos después —quitó importancia—. Ahora lo grave es que des un paso sin pisar a alguien.

—Vete a la mierda.

Makki y Mattsun echaron a reír. Era inevitable en ellos dos cuando empezaban a discutir.

—Tíos, en serio, declaraos y haced un favor al mundo —rió Mattsun.

—¿Te quieres callar, joder?

El revuelto de sentimientos de Iwaizumi ya era grande como para que encima esos dos viniesen a liarla más.

—En serio, estáis más pesados de lo...

Oikawa se calló al ver a la chica regresar, y esbozó su mejor sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

A Iwaizumi no es que le cayera mal la universitaria. En realidad, no tenía nada contra nadie que no se metiese con él, y usualmente solía llevarse bien con todos —incluso con Ushijima, aunque a Oikawa le doliera. Tendou era otra historia—.

Pero cuando vio a la muchacha tropezarse y caer en el pecho de Oikawa, que se apresuró a atraparla, sintió que la odiaba más que al idiota cantarín del Shiratorizawa.

Y eso que Tendou le había granjeado su odio tres años. A esa chica le había llevado tres segundos superarle.

—Iwaizumi, no saltes que te la comes.

Makki apoyó una mano en su brazo, y no podía tener menos razón. Agradecía no tener un balón a mano, o se lo reventaría en el cuello a Oikawa para que dejara de sonreírle así.

Sí, a Oikawa, porque si se lo tiraba a ella, seguramente se llevaría una denuncia.

—No digas gilipolleces.

Metió las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón a cuadros del uniforme para esconder sus puños.

* * *

—En fin, supongo que vas adquiriendo cierto nivel.

Oikawa bebió de su botella mientras Iwaizumi estiraba uno de los brazos, no fuera a ser que le diera un tirón. Eso de bailar era... bueno, exhaustivo. Tenía que comer el doble para tener energía, y deseaba las vacaciones con fuerza para tirarse horas a dormir.

Aunque después de las vacaciones llegase la temible universidad. Y no temible en el ámbito estudiantil, eso nunca le había importado más que en los exámenes.

La universidad significaba separación. Un nuevo rumbo sin su mejor amigo al lado.

Era, básicamente, vivir otra vida. Pero no podía ponerse a pensar en eso.

—Bueno, al principio pisaba cada cinco segundos —añadió Makki—. Ahora puede pasar la mitad de la canción sin pisarte.

—Considerando que faltan dos días para la fiesta, va bien —Mattsun dio su visto bueno.

—Es una pena que no podamos usar el gimnasio de los de baloncesto —bufó Oikawa—. Iwa-chan no quiere que usemos el de vóleibol.

—Idiota, no te puedes aprovechar así de ser el capitán —rodó los ojos—. Yahaba sin duda lo hará mucho mejor. Lo veo más responsable que tú.

—Iwaizumi aún no se cree que hayas sido elegido como capitán —se rió Makki—. Fue épica su cara cuando lo dijeron.

—¡Iwa-chan no me tiene confianza!

Iwaizumi rió junto a los otros dos ante el puchero de Oikawa. Aunque, en verdad, simuló la sorpresa en su momento, porque conocía lo suficiente a su mejor amigo como para saber lo obvio que era.

No conocía a nadie más dedicado al voleibol que él.

Tras su pequeño descanso, comenzaron a ensayar de nuevo. Oikawa se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, tras sacarse el chaleco crema y la corbata del uniforme. Hacía calor, y el movimiento hacía que tuvieran aún más.

_«Can we dance really_ _slow_ _?_  
_Can I hold you really_ _close_ _...?_  
_The room's hush hush_  
_And now's our_ _moment_ _»_

—Acércate, Iwa-chan, no muerdo —rió Oikawa—. Si bailas así de lejos con una chica, te dará calabazas.

El problema erradicaba en que no quería a nadie más. Solo quería bailar con él. Iría a esa absurda fiesta solamente si iba con él.

Una idea igual de absurda que ese baile. Oikawa llevaría a una chica despampante. Una rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo perfecto, típica de película estadounidense. Alguien que, por lo menos, supiese bailar.

Pero mientras esa chica no apareciera, disfrutaría de su momento. De bailar con él lo más cerca que pudiera mientras no se alejara.

Rozando el límite de lo que estaba permitido como amigos.

Algo debió notar Oikawa, porque sus pasos se volvieron ligeramente inseguros. Le miró fijamente, como si pudiera decirle por los ojos todo lo que no se atrevía a decir con la boca...

Y entonces, Oikawa sonrió divertido.

Bueno, después de todo era su momento, ¿verdad?

_«_ _Take_ _it_ _in,_ _feel_ _it_ _all and hold_ _it_  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me_  
_We're doing this_ _right_ _»_

Hanamaki y Matsukawa se detuvieron al verles, con sonrisas cómplices y mirándose a los ojos como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

Era inevitable no detenerse, porque sus movimientos captaban toda su atención. Sus ojos no podían dejar de seguirles, como si brillasen en la oscuridad. Sus pasos eran fluidos, suaves pero precisos, y parecían dos piezas especialmente hechas para bailar esa canción, en ese momento, con esa sincronía.

No parecían darse cuenta de lo bien que lo estaban haciendo, demasiado centrados en observar y perderse en los ojos del otro. Makki y Mattsun no sabían si se atreverían a interrumpir semejante atmósfera ahora que se había creado.

Sería como romper la burbuja de jabón de un niño que lleva años tratando de que saliera, y no estaban seguros de poder hacerlo.

Asi que optaron por una vía más sencilla. Se retiraron lentamente de la improvisada pista en la que se había convertido el salón de Oikawa y Hanamaki sacó su teléfono, enfocándolos.

Entonces, abrió Instagram y pulsó el botón de «Iniciar directo».

_«Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._  
_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us._  
_It's all about us...»_

Iwaizumi no era consciente, al igual que Oikawa, de lo que sus mejores amigos hacían. De hecho, no era consciente de nada más que de dos cosas con nombre propio: la música y Oikawa Tooru.

Su contacto, su piel, la unión de sus manos, la sonrisa traviesa que mantenía, sus ojos brillando con luz propia. En ese momento, ese era su universo y no quería salir de él.

Dieron una vuelta. Y siguieron bailando. Y entonces comprendió el por qué de las canciones románticas, la razón cuando decían que no existía nada más que la otra persona. De repente, su mente se inundó de canciones a las que empezaba a entender el significado más allá de las estrofas y el ritmo.

Era algo diferente.

Era algo único.

Eran solo ellos dos por tres minutos y medio.

_«And every heart in the room will_ _melt_  
_This is a feeling that I've never_ _felt_ _but_  
_It's all about us»_

Makki y Mattsun rompieron en aplausos cuando acabaron, y el de pelo rosa escondió su rostro en el hombro de su amigo murmurando un «estoy orgulloso», como quien ve a su hijo graduarse.

—Tranquilo —rió Matsukawa, dándole unos toquecitos en la cabeza.

—¡No le ha pisado! —replicó—. ¿Tú sabes cuántos pisotones llevó? ¡Demasiados!

—No exageres, que a mí también me ha pisado.

—¡Pero a mí más y estoy orgulloso, joder!

—Por Dios, cállate —Iwaizumi los escuchó y se había puesto rojo, no sabía si de la vergüenza o del enfado con esos dos idiotas.

—¡Has bailado genial, Iwa-chan! —Oikawa le abrazó con alegría.

—Casi me derrito hasta yo —se burló Mattsun.

—Venga, cállate, idiota —dijo Iwaizumi mientras era asfixiado por Oikawa—. Y tú, para, que me ahogas.

—¡Estoy orgulloso de mi Iwa-chan!

Lejos de soltarle, Oikawa le abrazó aún más y le alzó en el aire, dándole un par de vueltas.

—¿¡Qué haces, imbécil?! ¡Suéltame!

Hanamaki no había dejado de grabar en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando se puso a lloriquear en el hombro de Mattsun, así que las personas que se habían conectado a su directo estaban viendo aún toda la escena.

Se podían leer comentarios, mayoritariamente de los del club de vóleibol, diciéndoles que iba siendo hora de que se casaran. Además de a Oikawa e Iwaizumi, las pullas también iban hacia ellos con un «hay que organizar dos bodas» o «para cuando la boda doble».

Finalmente, Oikawa le soltó e Iwaizumi se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo grabados.

—¡Imbécil, Hanamaki ven aquí!

Los corazones en el directo se multiplicaban, y eso equivalía a las carcajadas que los de primer y segundo año se estaban echando. Oikawa se puso ligeramente rojo al saber que media preparatoria les había visto bailando, y Matsukawa ayudaba al de pelo rosa a que su móvil no fuera destrozado por Iwaizumi.

La pelea acabó con Oikawa sosteniendo el móvil de Makki mientras grababa la montaña humana que habían formado entre los otros tres, riéndose mientras se encargaba de tomar capturas que luego pasaría a su móvil.

Seria una grandiosa tarde de viernes para recordar.

* * *

Era en esos momentos cuando quería morirse.

Todo, absolutamente todo el equipo —y cuando decía todo, incluía a los de tercero que ya se habían retirado— les había visto bailar. Y todos se habían unido para ayudarle en su causa.

Bueno, en la causa de Oikawa.

¡Incluso Kyoutani estaba ahí! Resabiando y maldiciendo los muertos de Yahaba, pero ahí.

Quería morirse. Esconderse tres metros bajo tierra y no salir hasta que la apocalipsis hubiese llegado. Y, por supuesto, matar a Oikawa de la manera más dolorosa que se le ocurra tras esconder los cuerpos de Hanamaki y Matsukawa.

—Los chicos sí que te quieren, ¿eh, Iwaizumi? —Yuda sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Sois... —no sabía cómo describirlos. Después de todo, todo era influencia de Oikawa.

Siempre, siempre era culpa de Oikawa.

—¡Venga, chicos! —sonrió Hanamaki desde lo alto de uno de los estantes que usaban para guardar los productos de limpieza del gimnasio—. ¡Esto ya está!

Señaló un altavoz conectado a la corriente eléctrica, que a su vez se conectaba a su móvil.

—¡A bailar! —rió Oikawa, tomándole el brazo con brusquedad.

Empezó con una canción movida, la de «Uptown Funk». La movida del inglés seguro venía de, otra vez, Oikawa. Vamos, seguro que todo eso había sido idea de Oikawa.

¿De quién más?

Bueno, viéndole el lado positivo, Iwaizumi veía que sus amigos se estaban divirtiendo con esa locura. Aunque fuera domingo y todos tuvieran mejores cosas que hacer sin duda. Estaban ahí, bailando cada cual a su manera —sin duda, ver a Kyoutani bailar era _épico_ — pero estaban todos juntos, como nunca más lo estarían tras la graduación.

¿Cuántas cosas cambiarían después de la graduación?

_«Do you hear that love?_  
_They're_ _playing_ _our_ _song_  
_Do you_ _think_ _we're_ _ready_ _?_  
_Oh, I'm really feeling_ _it_ _»_

Oh, no.

—¿En serio? —suspiró cuando reconoció la canción que habían estado bailando Oikawa y él todos esos días.

Al castaño le surcó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y enredó sus dedos entre los suyos. Sus manos habían sido conocidas desde que eran críos, pero esos días, esa unión parecía haberse incrementado y podría distinguir las manos de Oikawa entre un millón.

Miró de reojo a su alrededor y vio que los demás se habían sonrojado tanto o más que él la primera vez y bailaban la canción algo torpemente, como en el caso de Kindaichi y Kunimi —aunque este último aparentase su habitual indiferencia con un leve rojo en sus mejillas— y más bruscamente, como Yahaba y Kyoutani, que no paraban de mirarse como si fueran a matarse el uno al otro.

Había otros que directamente bailaban como fuera y como les diese la gana —leáse Makki y Mattsun—.

De repente se sintió cómodo. Porque no era el único con dos pies izquierdos, como estaba demostrando ser Kindaichi. Y porque se sentía preparado, como cuando iban a un partido tras mucho entrenamiento.

Sabía que podía hacerlo. Lo sentía en su sangre, en su cuerpo.

El problema radicaba en si sería capaz de sentirse así con otra persona aparte de Oikawa.

— _Do you hear that, love?_

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el tarareo de Oikawa, aunque solo fue eso: un verso de una canción mientras bailaban.

Sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho.

Se preguntó si podría escuchar eso, estando tan cerca. Estaba seguro que incluso podría sentir el latido desenfrenado al estar tan juntos.

Solo esperaba estar equivocado.

_«Do you hear that, love?»_

Solo esperaba que no pudiese escuchar todo lo que su cuerpo estaba deseando decirle.

Cerró los ojos, repentinamente agotado de tanto pensar. Cómo cuando se sentía tan estresado que solo quería que llegase la noche para dormir y dejar de pensar en todo, olvidarse del mundo y sus problemas por unas hermosas horas.

Así se sentía, buscando un refugio de la realidad. Y su guarida era, en esos momentos, la calidez de su mejor amigo.

Esa calidez en la que viviría por siempre.

Se apoyó en el hombro de Oikawa como si fuera su particular almohada, y no pudo sentirse más cómodo. El castaño no se lo esperaba, dado el pequeño sobresalto que emitió, pero pronto se tranquilizó.

Se dejó llevar por él y por la canción apenas recordando los pasos y el lugar donde estaban. Se podría decir que estuvo casi dormido hasta que la canción terminó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se fijó que Oikawa estaba igual o más adormilado que él y que los flashes de las cámaras no dejaban de iluminarle la cara.

¿Flashes?

—¡Seréis gilipollas! —les espetó a los de segundo año y a Makki y Mattsun, que tomaban fotos sin considerar su privacidad ni opinión.

El grito alertó a Oikawa, que salió de su sueño y miró alrededor para saber la razón por la que hacía tanto ruido. Se puso rojo como un tomate y, junto a Iwaizumi, se puso a perseguir a sus amigos para borrar las fotos de su móvil.

Los de primero agradecieron no haber imitado a sus senpais. Los demás de tercero trataban de calmar a Iwaizumi y salvarles la vida a sus compañeros.

Acabaron con los de segundo subidos al estante de la limpieza mientras Iwaizumi se lanzaba sobre Makki y Oikawa sobre Mattsun.

—Luego me las pasas —le murmuró el capitán a su amigo, que se rió sonoramente.

Iwaizumi le arrebató el móvil a Hanamaki mientras miraba mal a su mejor amigo.

—¡Idiota, debes borrarlas, no quedártelas!

—¿¡Cómo lo has...?!

—¡Porque te conozco!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Oikawa hacía un puchero e Iwaizumi amenazaba a Makki para que le diese la contraseña.

* * *

—No puedes ir en serio. Estoy agotado, Oikawa. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

Qué iba a saber lo que era. Oikawa era la persona más activa que había conocido, siempre de aquí para allá.

—¡Venga, Iwa-chan! Solo un rato.

Juntó sus manos a modo de plegaria delante de su cara. Iwaizumi suspiró. ¿De qué valía negarse cuando sabía perfectamente que acabaría cediendo?

—¿Por qué demonios quieres jugar vóleibol _ahora?_

—¡Ya tengo la pelota! Juguemos un rato.

Suspiró y se encaminaron al parque más cercano, con un Oikawa extrañamente callado, tanto que Iwaizumi comenzaba a preocuparse.

Pese a la noche, había gente jugando al fútbol en una cancha algo lejana, de manera que se oían sus gritos mientras ambos jugaban en el césped a pasarse la pelota.

—A ver, suéltalo.

—¿Qué?

—Te estás muriendo por decir algo —le pasó el balón algo más alto—. ¿Qué es?

Oikawa tomó el balón entre sus manos en vez de devolverlo, y lo giró entre sus palmas con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? —pareció decidirse y lo volvió a poner en el aire.

—No, ¿no se puede ir solo o qué? —rodó los ojos—. ¿Y tú? ¿Te has decidido? ¿Vas a llevar a la chica de la limpieza en plan Cenicienta o qué?

—Ya te he dicho que no es mi tipo —Iwaizumi tuvo que moverse un par de metros atrás para recibir el balón—. Y la verdad, no me vas a creer pero no tengo pareja para el baile.

Iwaizumi quedó tan sorprendido que ejerció muy poca fuerza en devolver el balón y este acabó cayendo a escasos metros suyos.

—¿Y eso? —se agachó para recoger la pelota—. ¿El casanova de Oikawa Tooru sin pareja en el baile? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un chiste?

Cuando alzó la mirada, vio a Oikawa sonriendo algo nervioso. Había puesto una mano detrás del cuello, eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—En realidad...

—¿Te pasa algo? —se acercó a él con preocupación—. ¿Te duele algo? Quizá tu rodilla...

—No, no, estoy bien —le tranquilizó—. Solo... quería preguntarte algo.

—Pues suéltalo —le puso el balón en el pecho.

—¿Tú...? Oh, Dios, ¿por qué es tan difícil? —se sacudió el cabello con una mano.

—Idiota, ¿qué demonios te pasa? —frunció el ceño—. Tranquilo, si has matado a alguien, te ayudaré a esconder el cuerpo.

La risita que Oikawa echó hizo que Iwaizumi se preocupase.

—Oye, era coña, ¿en serio has...?

—¡No! —negó rápidamente—. ¡Iwa-chan, parece que no me conoces!

—¿Entonces?

—Solo me preguntaba si... bueno, ya que no tienes pareja...

Iwaizumi enarcó las cejas mientras le miraba impaciente.

—¿Sí?

—¡Pues que podríamos ir juntos, que no lo captas!

Iwaizumi se sorprendió y Oikawa le cogió el balón, ocultando su cara en la goma para esconder su vergüenza.

Si a Iwaizumi le hubiesen dicho que Oikawa se avergonzaba por pedir a alguien ir a un baile, se hubiese descojonado. Pero lo estaba viendo con sus ojos, y no era ninguna broma.

—¿Quieres que...?

—Bueno, como veo que no vas a ir con nadie, como tu mejor amigo me preocupo y...

Iwaizumi vio como presionaba el balón contra sus dedos, aún escondiendo el rostro tras él.

Oikawa no era tonto, y lo sabía. Sabía que todo lo que decía acerca de que las chicas no se acercaban a Iwaizumi era mentira, porque el moreno no tendría su carisma, pero las mujeres tenían ojos en la cara para fijarse en el atractivo de Iwaizumi pese a que Oikawa revolotease todo el rato a su alrededor con el mero objetivo de desviar la atención.

Y un par de chicas ya se habían atrevido a pedirle a Iwaizumi que las acompañase, siendo rechazadas por este porque «no eran su tipo», como les decía a sus amigos.

En su interior, Iwaizumi sabía que ninguna supermodelo de catálogo sería su tipo.

—Está bien.

Oikawa le miró por detrás del azul y amarillo del balón.

—¿Está...?

—Iré contigo, idiota. No me hagas repetirlo.

El brillo que iluminó los ojos del castaño le hizo temer que pegase un grito o un salto y que tuviera que gritarle él también lo idiota que era, alertando a los corredores del parque y a los que jugaban a lo lejos fútbol.

Eso sería lo que hubiera pasado en una situación normal desde el momento en el que Oikawa dejó caer el balón en el césped.

Pero no pasó.

En el instante en el que la pelota rebotaba contra el suelo, y haciendo alarde de una rapidez que incluso la luz envidiaría, Oikawa le tomó de la chaqueta azul marino y juntó sus labios, más tembloroso de lo que el castaño hubiese deseado.

Iwaizumi quedó tan sorprendido que no supo hacer nada más que abrir los ojos como platos y sentir que a su corazón le habían agregado una dosis de acelerante. Después de los segundos de asimilación, intentó devolverle torpemente el beso.

Se separaron cuando el aire les faltó, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro como si se acabaran de conocer. Y de cierta manera, era así.

Después de todo, los mejores amigos no se besan todos los días.

No sabían que decirse el uno al otro, demasiado nerviosos y sorprendidos por el torbellino de sentimientos. Y al final, ¿qué podrían decirse que no se hubiesen dicho ya en ese beso?

Se siguieron mirando como si fueran dos desconocidos tratando de acercarse, Oikawa aprovechando que el balón estaba en el suelo para distraerse recogiéndolo. Unas pequeñas sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros y luego escucharon unas risas cerca.

Miraron hacia atrás, donde tres chicas se reían de algo. Ni siquiera les estaban mirando, pero parecía que se reían de ellos. De lo absurdo que estaba siendo todo eso.

De repente, Iwaizumi sintió culpa. Porque Oikawa era perfecto, era todo lo que el mundo quisiera ser, y pensar que...

En fin, estaba más que claro que Iwaizumi no era el más indicado para él. Quizá estaba confundido, porque la graduación estaba cerca, porque iban a iniciar un rumbo nuevo cada uno por su cuenta.

Porque no estaban seguros de nada y lo único constante en su vida siempre había sido el otro.

—Iwa-chan, yo...

—Nos vemos mañana.

Y huyó, porque no sabía si se iba a disculpar o le iba a decir lo que quería oír.

Huyó porque no sabía si podría soportar escucharle decir «perdón».

* * *

¿Tenía que ir?

Eso era lo que se planteaba cuando se despertó, tras las pesadillas que le acosaban y que tenían como protagonistas un par de ojos castaños y unos labios con sabor a chocolate y limón.

¿Tenía que ir necesariamente? Podría fingir un dolor de cabeza. Un dolor de brazo. Un dolor de rodilla. Algo.

Podría decir que estaba enfermo de amor y que no podía ver al causante de ese virus.

Pero tenía que ir. Porque le gustase o no, era su graduación. Inevitablemente, tendría que ver a Oikawa. Inevitablemente, porque si no iba, tendría a Oikawa en su habitación preguntándole por qué no había ido.

Y eso sin duda sería mil veces peor.

Se levantó con muy mala gana y se puso el uniforme del instituto. La última vez que se lo pondría. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía que ponerse eso u otra cosa, dando de cuenta que era el último día y había un baile al que todos irían con sus mejores trajes.

Un baile al que también tendría que asistir, se dijo abotonándose la camisa azul.

Con Oikawa.

Porque había dicho que iría con él antes de... bueno, antes de _eso._

Se puso la chaqueta sin saber muy bien por qué, porque podría ir perfectamente sin ella teniendo en cuenta el sol radiante que hacía.

Pero era una costumbre. Como también lo era no ponerse el jersey crema que se suponía que debía ir sobre la camisa. Como también lo era ponerse mal y medio desajustada la corbata roja.

Como también lo era pasar por la casa de Oikawa cada mañana para ir a clase juntos.

Pero no sabía si cumplir esa última costumbre. Porque, ¿qué le diría? ¿Buenos días? ¿Como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Como si no le hubiese encantado el beso y muriese por otro?

No. No podía hacerlo. No podía disimular. Porque en cuanto lo viera, le besaría, le cogería y no lo soltaría por nada del mundo.

Pero aún así, sus pies fueron directos a la casa de su mejor amigo. A los pocos metros, le temblaban las piernas como gelatinas y el latido de su corazón se escuchaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Si seguía tan nervioso, acabaría dándole un ataque.

—¡Iwa-chan!

Por una vez en su vida, Oikawa estaba en la puerta sin que Iwaizumi tuviera que gritarle que se diera prisa.

Parecía radiante, aunque no se había puesto el uniforme. Bueno, se había puesto la camisa, seguramente indeciso de si debía llevarlo o no. Pero en vez de los pantalones a cuadros, se había puesto unos vaqueros y la chaqueta la había cambiado por una suya de color azul oscuro.

La sonrisa de Oikawa logró sonrojarle y frustrarle. ¿Cómo podía estar tan alegre cuando él no sabía dónde meterse?

—Hola —metió las manos en los bolsillos, y Oikawa se puso a su lado tan feliz como un niño de cinco años al que le dan un dulce.

Empezaron a andar en un silencio algo incómodo, con Oikawa intentando decir algo que luego se callaba e Iwaizumi sin saber qué hacer. Pronto llegarían a la esquina donde se solían encontrar con Makki y Mattsun, y definitivamente se haría más incómodo con ambos lanzándoles sus típicas burlas.

Así, Iwaizumi decidió que tenían que solucionar eso _ya_ y arrastró a Oikawa al callejón más cercano que había.

—Oikawa, escúchame, yo...

Pero Oikawa se le adelantó.

—¡Yo te quiero, Iwa-chan! ¡De verdad!

La sincera declaración y el brillo marrón de sus ojos hizo que a Iwaizumi se le borrasen las palabras que planeaba decir.

Solo le agarró la chaqueta y le atrajo hacia él con la poca delicadeza que siempre le había caracterizado.

Quizá no fuera el más indicado para Oikawa. Quizá fuera una mala idea iniciar una relación en el momento en el que se van a separar.

Pero quizá eso no importase tanto al final.

* * *

 

El baile no les había podido quedar mejor a las organizadoras de tercero.

Aprovechando el buen tiempo, habían puesto mesas fuera del gimnasio con comidas típicas de varios países, aprovechando la internacionalización del club de cocina. Habían organizado con el club de dibujo unos hermosos carteles y junto al de costura habían diseñado las cortinas que adornaban la entrada con los colores blanco y turquesa de su instituto y el símbolo de la bandera de Miyagi en medio.

Se las habían ingeniado también para hacer una especie de barra de bar —sin alcohol— en el interior del gimnasio, y el tópico de «elegir al rey y la reina del baile» se hacía en una especie de urna en una de las esquinas del gimnasio, en la que se podía votar por alumno a quien se quisiera, hasta la medianoche.

Todos, incluso los del equipo de voleibol, lucían sus mejores trajes —bueno, Kyoutani se había puesto un estilo más bien rapero—. Makki y Mattsun parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para ir con traje y sombrero de copa a conjunto, provocando la risa de más de uno.

Iwaizumi se sintió algo fuera de lugar al ir con el uniforme, pero observó que no era el único que había caído en eso, pues más alumnos lo llevaban puesto.

Las chicas eran las que mejor relucían, con vestidos de noche de variados estilos y colores. Por ejemplo, la DJ que controlaba la música estaba radiante con un vestido de color arcoiris. Pronto descubrieron que se debía a que había gente neandertal que pretendía impedir el pase de parejas del mismo sexo a la fiesta, y la DJ se había negado a poner la música —y el equipo— si eso se imponía y no podía asistir con su novia.

—¿En serio existe esa gente en pleno siglo veintiuno? —alucinó Makki al enterarse.

—Menuda peña —rodó los ojos Kyoutani.

—No me puedo creer que siga existiendo gente que piense esas cosas —suspiró Yahaba.

Iwaizumi tampoco podía creerse lo intolerante de las personas, y Oikawa menos. Este estaba por ir a felicitar a esa chica por su valentía, cuando escuchó otros comentarios aún más alucinantes.

—No me puedo creer que sea una tía la que esté pinchando.

—¿Las tías saben siquiera de música?

—Se nota que no, con la mierda que está poniendo.

Eran tres chicos de su altura, algo más bajos tal vez, y quizá del equipo de baloncesto —del de vóleibol, definitivamente, no—, que miraban a la chica y su novia con recelo y malos comentarios.

Por Dios, ¿se podía ser más cavernícola que esos tres?

—Si tenéis problemas con ella, deberíais decírselo a la cara —interrumpió en la conversación, si es que se le podía decir así. Los tres le miraron, y se cruzó de brazos—. Claro, si es que tenéis cojones de hacerlo.  
.  
Iwaizumi miró a lo lejos a Oikawa meterse con aquellos tres que no parecían tener buenas intenciones, pero no sabía si meterse o dejarle ser. Después de todo, sabía que Oikawa se defendía perfectamente él solo.

Decidió acercarse por si llegaban a los golpes y debía ayudar a su... ¿pareja?

Se sonrojó. Sonaba algo raro, pero sí. Eso eran, ¿no? Los amigos no se besaban, después de todo.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —le espetó uno de los tres.

Iwaizumi casi se sintió orgulloso de la sonrisa maliciosa que cruzó el rostro de Oikawa.

—Soy...

—Es un tío que sabe respetar, deberíais estar agradecidos de tenerle en vuestra especie —intervino la chica por la cual había empezado todo eso, seguramente sabiendo lo que ocurría—. Y si no os gusta que una tía sea la DJ, tenéis por ahí la puerta, muchas gracias.

Señaló la salida, y los tres la miraron con rabia.

—Tienes suerte de tener a este tío de tu lado, que si no, no fueras tan chula.

—Oye, yo si quieres me voy —Oikawa levantó las manos—. Estoy seguro de que sabe defenderse. La verdad, me suena de haberla visto cerca de donde se celebran los campeonatos de aikido.

Entonces Iwaizumi decidió intervenir, porque le estaba gustando por dónde iba la cosa.

—No eres el único, Oikawa —el castaño le miró con sorpresa—. A mí también me suena.

—¿Aikido...? —se miraron entre sí, y la muchacha sonrió. Entonces, apareció otra chica, que Iwaizumi y Oikawa reconocieron como su pareja.

—Sí, aquí donde la veis, ha ido tres veces a las nacionales de aikido —sonrió la recién llegada—. Yo que vosotros, no me metería con ella... Porque si os metéis con ella, os metéis también con la campeona de la prefectura de boxeo. O sea, yo.

La rodeó con un brazo, y los tres salieron del lugar con la cola entre las piernas. Los cuatro se rieron de ellos, y las chicas les agradecieron su apoyo.

—En serio, no sé cómo se puede ser tan anticuado —bufó la DJ—. Pero reconozco que sois como los primeros tíos que veo que saben respetar a las mujeres.

—Bueno, yo tampoco me atrevería a enfrentarme a una chica que ha ido tres veces a las nacionales de aikido —rió Oikawa—. Ni a una campeona en boxeo, obviamente.

—En realidad fueron cuatro, pero son detalles —agitó una mano en el aire—. Como agradecimiento, os pongo la canción que queráis.

El castaño miró a su pareja con ojos de perrito abandonado.

—Yo estaré bien con la que él elija —suspiró Iwaizumi con una sonrisa.

Oikawa esbozó su sonrisa más alegre cuando se lo dijo, y a Iwaizumi no le hizo falta ser adivino para saber cuál sería.

La DJ sonrió y asintió. Su novia parecía ser la que controlaba las luces, así que de repente todo cambió a un color rosáceo y la melodía que habían estado ensayando toda esa semana empezó a sonar.

Entonces, todos se pusieron a bailar.

_—Do you hear that, love? They're playing our song_ —empezó a cantar Oikawa en un susurro junto a su oído.

Iwaizumi rió levemente y le siguió el juego.

— _Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it._

Oikawa no pareció sorprenderse de que supiera la letra, pero si lo hizo lo disimuló muy bien. Dieron una vuelta mientras cantaba:

_—Do you hear that, love?_

_—Do you hear that, love...?_

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro mientras bailaban, como aquella vez en la que Makki les grabó a traición sin que se dieran cuenta, o cuando les estuvieron tomando fotos.

Porque, simplemente, el mundo desaparecía en los ojos del otro.

_«Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us_  
_It's all...»_

Al final, la canción no estaba tan equivocada. Estaban enamorados, y estaban bailando juntos sin importarles lo demás. Ni el futuro ni el pasado, solo el presente. Con todos los demás bailando también a su alrededor, lentamente, como si el mundo hubiese puesto un filtro de cámara lenta.

De reojo, Iwaizumi vio a Makki y Mattsun compartir sonrisas cómplices y estar más cerca de lo normalmente permitido para los _amigos_. También podía escuchar los gruñidos de Kyoutani siendo contenidos _de una manera especial_ por Yahaba, y por su lado pasaron Kunimi y Kindaichi, directos hacia la barra cogidos de la mano.

_«And every heart in the room will_ _melt_  
_This is a feeling that I've never felt but_  
_It's all about us»_

—¿Eres consciente de que llevamos toda la semana ensayando y te sigo pisando?

Eso fue lo que le susurró mientras bailaban, tras el primer pisotón de la noche de Iwaizumi, del cual Oikawa no se quejó.

—Dije que te defenderías, no que lo harías perfecto.

—Dijiste que si no salía siendo una máquina para el baile, te cambiarías el nombre.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —rió mientras daban una nueva vuelta—. Bueno, puedo admitir que _Iwaizumi Tooru_ suena bastante bien...

—Eres idiota —escondió su cara en el hombro de Oikawa mientras le daba un nuevo pisotón.

—Ese ha sido a posta y lo sabes, Iwa-chan.

—Cállate, idiota —le dio un leve cabezazo con una sonrisa que no podía expresar mejor el amor que sentía por él.

_«Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_  
_It's oh oh all... Hey hey hey...»_

— _This is a feeling that I've never felt but... —_ canturreó Oikawa una de las estrofas finales, tan feliz como solo él podía ser y tan radiante como las estrellas que tanto le gustaban—. _It's all..._

Iwaizumi sonrió y se le unió en el verso final.

_—All about us._

La canción terminó con un beso que no haría más que marcar un comienzo.

El comienzo de un amor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> ¹ Ballroom e Youkoso es un anime basado en bailes de salón.
> 
> ² Quick Step es un tipo de baile de salón basado en la rapidez de los pasos y bastante difícil XD.
> 
> ³ Shūshigō es "máster" en japonés.
> 
> ⁴ Eroski, para quien no lo sepa, es un supermercado que ya dejó de existir.
> 
> En cuanto a la referencia de Cifuentes, si no la habéis entendido, es que una tía que era presidenta de la Comunidad de Madrid (donde vivo yo, olé) supuestamente sacó un máster y robó cremas del Eroski. Acabó dimitiendo EL MISMO DÍA EN EL QUE YO HABÍA ESCRITO QUE AÚN NO DIMITÍA.
> 
> Cifuentes contra mi historia XD.
> 
> Bueno, si habéis llegado... Joder os admiro, os habéis comido 10600 palabras.
> 
> Este sería el primero de mí playlist. Es una canción hermosa y Necesitaba hacer algo así.
> 
> ¿Review?


	2. Back to the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os recomiendo poner Back to the start de The Summer Set~

**_Ba_ ck to the start**

Estaba seguro que todo el mundo, si pudiera pedir un deseo, uno de los más codiciados sería regresar en el tiempo.

Solo una vez. Solo un momento.

Solo un instante para poder cambiarlo  _todo_.

Porque todo el mundo se arrepiente de alguna decisión. Algo que, si pudiesen volver atrás, cambiarían. Cualquier cosa que ha sido trascendental en su día a día desde entonces.

Ese, en esos momentos, era su caso.

« _We were just kids,_  
 _But we were the rulers»._

Sería maravilloso volver. Regresar a esa época donde eran niños. Dónde nada era más importante que el examen de matemáticas y el partido de vóleibol.

Donde sus madres les hacían la cena y les esperaban con una cálida sonrisa, regañándoles por venir hechos un asco.

A esa época donde primaban las reglas que ellos imponían, pese a estar por debajo de sus padres. Querían imponer sus condiciones, siempre prepotentemente, porque de niño no se ve si se está siendo arrogante o simplemente exigiendo lo que creían justo.

« _We had the world, but no,_  
 _We never had enough»_

Sin embargo, en la adolescencia esa arrogancia sí se volvía visible. En la adolescencia, todo cambiaba de color.

Antes, se conformaban con no perder con demasiados puntos. Luego, empezaron a inconformarse con el empate. Finalmente, lo daban todo por ganar.

Y lo lograban, pero siempre había alguien encima suyo para aplastarlos. Para derrotarlos. Para destrozarlos. Nada servía para ir más allá, pero ellos no se conformaban con quedar segundos. No era suficiente.

Y así le pasó a él en la relación con su amigo de la infancia. Exactamente igual.

Primero se conformaba con su amistad. Luego, empezó a querer más. Y más. Que le prestase más atención, más tiempo, no quería separarse de él.

Nunca tenía suficiente.

« _Your head on my chest_  
 _And I watched you sleeping_  
 _Stare awake and wondered_  
 _What you're dreaming of»_

Siempre quería más. Quería que, en aquellas maratones de películas que pasaban de Godzilla a Star Wars y de estas a Titanic, cuando su cabeza se apoyaba en su pecho para estirar sus largas piernas por todo el sofá, jamás se apartara.

Quería que la noche no acabara. Incluso renegaba de dormir, aunque siempre había tenido mucho más aguante que su amigo.

Este caía redondo a la séptima película, siempre, y entonces él aprovechaba para acariciar aquel sedoso cabello color chocolate. Aquellos rizos que se le formaban a los lados.

Aprovechaba para observarle, en silencio, porque dormido no podía darse cuenta. Y acariciaba su rostro, blanco como la nieve, y se preguntaba por qué sonreía cuando sus dedos rodeaban sus labios. Sabía la textura de estos, o por lo menos la deducía debido a que siempre se ponía cacao.

Cuando se acomodaba más y su sonrisa se ampliaba, se preguntaba qué estaría soñando.

Y una vez se sorprendió pensando en que ojalá estuviera soñando con él. Porque quería sacarle esa sonrisa.

« _Where did you go?_  
 _I gave you my heart_  
 _Wrote you a note, you tore it apart_  
 _Take you time, wait it out, til this is over»_

Pero eso era pasado. El recuerdo, porque los sentimientos seguían ahí. Latentes como el primer día.

Porque le había dado su corazón y su vida en general. Porque le quería más que la noche a la luna y más que el día al sol.

Adoraba ese brillo suyo. Amaba esa personalidad infantil y vanidosa. Deseaba que todas sus miradas y sonrisas de amor fueran siempre dedicadas solo a él.

Pero el tiempo pasaba. El tiempo sigue y no perdona. No deja volver atrás. No permite arreglar errores.

No permite decir palabras que nunca se han pronunciado.

Y tampoco permite despedidas que debieron haberse producido.

Ahora, observando aviones volar el cielo nocturno en un parque cercano al aeropuerto, se preguntaba en cuál de ellos iba. En cuál iría el amor de su vida.

Aquel al que no pudo hacer nada más que dejarle una nota que ni siquiera sabía si leería o encontraría. Quizá incluso podría romperla. Porque fue muy cobarde para enfrentarle a la cara. Para intentar amarrarle a un lugar al que no pertenecía.

Demasiado débil para dejarle ir sin soltar una lágrima o plantarle un beso delante de medio mundo.

« _Tell me how long it takes_  
 _To fill a empty heart_  
 _To let it wash away_  
 _And take it back, take it back»_

No, no resistiría verle darle la espalda y marcharse. No soportaría ese dolor. Se derrumbaría entero.

Casi como estaba en ese mismo momento. Con el corazón destrozado y contando estrellas con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Se volverían a ver?

Cerrando los ojos solo podía pensar en él y su sonrisa, sus locuras, sus ideas... Él, que tantas cosas descabelladas se le ocurrían, ¿podría saber la respuesta para eso? ¿Algún día sus vidas volverían a cruzarse?

No lo sabía. Ni siquiera había intentado averiguarlo. Sus oídos se cerraron en cuanto le escuchó hablar emocionado de un viaje. Un viaje al extranjero, pero a raíz de esa conversación no había tenido ni el menor contacto con él. No quería verle, porque cada palabra le sonaría a despedida y no lo soportaría.

Pero todo pasa por algo. Quizá todos esos años tan solo habían sido una cruel broma del destino que había querido jugársela ilusionándole. Aunque en realidad nunca llegó a decirle nada, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría arreglar su vida y volver a cuando era feliz sin conocerlo?

Bueno, era complicado si se tenía en cuenta que no recordaba la época en la que no se conocían.

« _Back to the way we loved_  
 _Like we were falling stars_  
 _And take it back, take it back_  
 _Back to the start. Back to the start...»_

Volver a la época donde nada más que ellos importaba. Cuando eran felices jugando juntos, sin más sentimientos de por medio que una gran amistad.

Así debió haberse quedado todo. Como una amistad. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado? ¿No sabía acaso bien que todos los que se enamoran acababan mal?

Si no se hubiera enamorado, en esos momentos estaría sin duda mejor. Mucho, muchísimo mejor.

Abrió los ojos para apreciar las constelaciones. Solía ir ahí con Oikawa cuando perdían un partido, y el castaño lloraba sobre su hombro, con impotencia al no poder solucionar la derrota. Iwaizumi no tardaba en abrazarle, tratando de ser fuerte por los dos, sin demasiado éxito.

En esos momentos, cuando estaba junto a él, era cuando se sentía feliz. Pese a haber perdido una final, aunque detestase ver las lágrimas de su mejor amigo, adoraba estar a su lado y poder consolarle. Poder sacar esas sonrisas tan suyas.

Pero ya no habría sonrisas, no habría finales que jugar, no habría abrazos.

Ahora sólo eran él, sus recuerdos, y sus deseos de volver al principio.

_«I miss your touch_   
_I miss the late nights_   
_I wish you never would've_   
_gotten on that plane»_

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr. Era irónico, la última vez que lloró así, Oikawa había sido el que le había animado. Siempre era él quien podía animarle.

Ahora no estaba para hacerlo, y el vacío de su corazón iba creciendo mediante pensaba en él. Porque Oikawa siempre rondaba por su mente.

Porque en los últimos años, era quien ocupaba sus sueños, quien aparecía en sus ilusiones, en quien pensaba cuando hacía planes a futuro. No quería perderlo. No quería dejarlo ir...

Y sin embargo, no podía hacer nada. Nada.

Golpeó el césped con su puño, frustrado, enfadado consigo mismo y con el destino que los había separado y hacía que le extrañase con tanta fuerza pese a saber que Oikawa estaría mucho mejor sin él.

—Nunca debí dejarte coger ese avión —murmuró para sí, arrepentido.

Quizá debió hablarle aquella noche en la que se coló en su habitación, mientras Oikawa dormía. Desearía haber hecho más que dejarle aquella nota en el fondo de su maleta, esa que solía llevar a los campamentos, con aliens y estrellas.

Le observó dormir, sin atreverse a despertarlo. Casi sin tocarlo, acarició por encima su rostro y contuvo también las lágrimas mientras salía por la ventana cual ladrón.

_«Did you get scared?_   
_Or did I love you too much?_   
_I guess that's why they_   
_call it the runway»_

¿Y si le hubiera dicho lo mucho que le amaba? ¿Cómo habría reaccionado? ¿Se hubiera reído? ¿Se habría asustado?

«Jaja, buen chiste, Iwa-chan»

Sí, seguramente le hubiera dicho eso. E Iwaizumi quizá le hubiera dado un golpe y le hubiera dicho que era en serio. Entonces podría ver la sonrisa de Oikawa desaparecer.

Se lo imaginó leyendo la nota que le había dejado al fondo de su maleta, en alguna habitación, donde sea que estuviera. Y se imaginaba que ponía demasiadas expresiones, ninguna positiva.

Pero, ¿y si lo fuera?

Su corazón se iluminó solo con pensarlo. Y se apagó con la misma rapidez.

¿Oikawa Tooru, el chico más popular del mundo, interesado en él? Por favor.

_«Where did you go?_   
_I gave you my heart._   
_I'm by myself, we're apart._   
_Take your time, wait it out, til this is over»_

Con toda seguridad, ignoraría la nota. O quizá le pediría explicaciones. Tal vez...

Tal vez le rompería el corazón.

Quizá por eso ni se atrevía a tocar su móvil. Ahora que estaba solo, que estaban separados por sabía Dios cuántos kilómetros de distancia, tenía que tomarse su tiempo para asimilar cómo sería su vida sin él a partir de ahora.

No estaba seguro de si se podía acostumbrar a un corazón vacío y a una soledad que se le hacía más infinita que el firmamento pero suponía que debía esperar.

Sin embargo, nunca había sido del tipo paciente, y se moría por coger su teléfono y preguntar a quién fuera dónde estaba Oikawa, que iría a pie si era necesario solo para verlo de nuevo.

Todo eran contradicciones que lo único que hacían eran darle un maldito dolor de cabeza que no sanaba sin ese idiota arrogante que tenía por mejor amigo.

_«Tell me how long it takes_   
_To fill an empty heart._   
_To let it wash away_   
_And take it back, take it back»_

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Necesitaba calmarse, pensar y...

A la mierda. No podía pensar en esos momentos en nada que no fueran ojos chocolate y sonrisas arrogantes.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó su móvil de la chaqueta y lo encendió. Llevaba días apagado. No había querido ni tocarlo debido al temor de caer en la tentación de hablar con Oikawa y destrozarse aún más oyéndolo hablar de una vida en la que él no estaría, además de sentirse la peor persona del mundo por no alegrarse como debería.

El móvil se encendió y le pidió el PIN.

Marcó con decisión el dos, el cero fue más vacilante. El siguiente cero lo fue aún más y, tras minutos de duda, se atrevió a marcar el 7.

La pantalla le dio la bienvenida, con su fondo donde aparecían ellos dos junto a Makki y Mattsun, en su graduación. Sonrió al ver las sonrisas de la foto. Oikawa le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, mientras su otra mano la usaba para hacer el signo de la victoria mientras sostenía el diploma.

Makki hacia lo mismo con la mano más cercana a la de Oikawa, chocándolas, y Mattsun sonreía mientras ponía la mano con cuernos encima de la cabeza de Makki.

Se veían tan felices...

Tanto, que quisiera volver a ese tiempo. Y no fue hace demasiado, tan solo tres meses, y parecía que hubiese pasado toda una vida desde aquel momento.

O quizá el tiempo voló desde que Oikawa le anunció su viaje al extranjero y le destrozó el alma.

Saltaron muchos mensajes. No era para menos, llevaba como tres días negándose en rotundo a salir de su habitación y escapándose cuando veía por la ventana a Oikawa entrando a su casa.

Había evitado todo el contacto posible con alguno de sus conocidos, y no quería saber nada mientras trataba de ordenar el torbellino de sentimientos que tenía dentro, y la incertidumbre de qué hacer con todos ellos.

_«Back to the way we loved_   
_Like we were falling stars._   
_Tell me how long it takes_   
_To take it back, take it back...»_

Llamadas, mensajes de buzón de voz, correos electrónicos, mensajes de chat...

121 llamadas perdidas de Oikawa.

82 de Makki. 79 de Mattsun.

960 mensajes de chat de Oikawa.

—Qué cojones, Oikawa —flipó en colores cuando vio la cifra. Es decir, era demasiado elevada para tres días.

¿Tan preocupado estaba?

El pensamiento le provocó un sentimiento agridulce que prefirió ignorar mientras abría el chat.

La mayoría era un «Iwa-chan» varias veces repetidas, de cuando en cuando un «responde», «qué te pasa» o «dónde estás».

Deslizó el dedo con rapidez por toda la pantalla, deteniéndose en uno en concreto.

«Iwa-chan, no sé qué te pasa pero ven a verme, por favor. Mañana me voy al aeropuerto a las 14. Por favor, Iwa-chan yo quiero decirte algo. Tenemos que hablar».

Sintió lástima. No merecía todo aquello. Pero le dejó intrigado la última frase, ¿qué querría hablar?

¿Habría encontrado la nota? Imposible. Se lo hubiera mencionado... ¿y si lo menciona más tarde?

Decidió seguir bajando, sorprendiéndose al encontrar lo que era el inicio del último mensaje.

Empezó a leer.

Dos estrellas fugaces iluminaron entonces el cielo.

_«Back to the start»_

«Iwa-chan, ya estoy en el avión. Pronto despegaremos. Te envío este mensaje ahora porque no sé cuándo tendré Internet desde ahora. Solo quería decirte que has sido el mejor amigo del mundo y que te voy a extrañar mucho. De verdad...»

—Idiota —le espetó, aún sabiendo que no le oía—. Eres un idiota. Seguro escribiste llorando.

Se notaba solamente en su manera de redactar que sus ojos estaban nublados y por tanto el autocorrector hacia el trabajo, porque Oikawa nunca escribía sin faltas de ortografía en un mensaje.

Suspiró y siguió leyendo.

«No tengo ni idea de por qué has estado tan raro conmigo estos días. Pero igualmente, sé que tú también me vas a extrañar. O eso espero...»

¿Tenía o no razones para llamarle idiota? Sí, y muchas, de hecho. ¿Cómo no iba a extrañarle? Lo haría, claro que lo haría. ¡En esos momentos estaba así por él!

«No sé si hecho algo mal, y si es así, lo siento, de verdad. En serio, Iwa-chan. No sabes lo que daría por volver al inicio para arreglarlo. Y sé que no responderás. O quizá no leas esto. Pero... Igualmente, lo siento y...».

—Por qué te disculpas tú, idiota. No eres tú quien debe disculparse, pedazo de imbécil.

Las lágrimas sabían saladas, y nunca le había gustado el salado. Siempre había sido más de dulce.

«Quiero que sepas que has sido más que mi mejor amigo».

Qué.

Abrió los ojos como dos platos, su corazón pareció poner el turbo para salir de su pecho y no estaba seguro de si quería continuar. Seguramente le diría algo como «has sido como mi hermano» y, entonces sí, se hundiría.

En la duda, el móvil agotó los 30 segundos de espera con la pantalla encendida y esta se apagó. ¿Seguir leyendo o seguir ilusionado?

—Así que aquí estabas.

Se secó las lágrimas con una manga y miró atrás, encontrándose con Hanamaki.

—¿Makki? ¿Qué...?

—No es el único.

Mattsun apareció al lado del chico de pelo rosado como de la nada, apoyando un brazo en el hombro de Makki.

—Debí imaginarme que estáis juntos.

Eran como un pack. Si uno iba, el otro también.

—Venimos a decirte lo idiota que has sido con Oikawa —inició Makki.

Iwaizumi ya se lo suponía. Miró su mano con el teléfono un instante, con culpabilidad.

—Te estuvo esperando hasta el último momento, ¿sabes? —continuó Matsukawa—. Los de primero y segundo fueron a despedirle también. Y estaba alegre, pero...

—Pero no dejaba de mirar a todas partes. Y no se despegaba de su teléfono ni a patadas.

—Y tú no te dignaste ni a llamarle —recriminó Mattsun—. ¿Tú sabes cómo estaba? Trataba de fingir delante de sus padres y los chicos, pero nosotros lo notamos.

—¿Por qué se supone que el mejor amigo de la infancia de Oikawa no va a despedirle al aeropuerto y ni siquiera contesta sus llamadas?

Cuando Makki acabó, miraron a Iwaizumi esperando una respuesta que encajara con su lógica.

—Porque soy idiota —respondió tras un tenso silencio y un suspiro.

—Eso ya lo sabemos. Lo has demostrado fenomenal estos días —dijo Makki.

—¿Para qué cojones tienes un teléfono si no lo usas, Iwaizumi? Te hemos llamado como tropecientas veces.

—Y si nosotros te llamamos tropecientas, Oikawa te llamó como millones.

—Sin contar los mensajes —apuntó Mattsun.

—Ya lo sé. Acabo de encenderlo.

—Ah, lo sabes —Makki se cruzó de brazos—. Qué bien que lo sepas. ¿Y que piensas hacer?

Iwaizumi no respondió. En vez de ello, miró su móvil y lo desbloqueó. El mensaje apareció reluciente en la pantalla, justo por donde lo había dejado.

_«Wherever you go, wherever you change._   
_No one could ever take your place._   
_I won't let you go. Don't be the one_   
_that got away»._

«Te quiero mucho más de lo que piensas, pero creo que no es algo para decir en un mensaje, ¿no?»

—¿Iwaizumi? —Mattsun se preocupó al ver que no hablaba.

Escuchó sus pasos acercándose. Los ignoró mientras seguía leyendo.

«Pero sí quiero que sepas que no me importa que no respondas. No me importa que no quieras hablarme. Seguiré pensando en ti como mi mejor amigo, como el compañero que siempre he tenido y que, pase lo que pase, aunque cambies un montón, aunque esté en el Polo Norte, para mí siempre serás mi Iwa-chan».

—Idiota —murmuró, con amenazantes lágrimas en sus ojos verdes.

Sintió que sus amigos se posaban a sus costados, y ocultó el rostro tras sus manos. Un gesto inútil teniendo en cuenta que ambos ya sabían que estaba llorando.

—Iwaizumi... —suspiró Makki—. Te esperaste mucho, amigo.

Le puso una consoladora mano sobre su hombro. Makki lo sabía, y Mattsun también. Constantemente estaban lanzándoles indirectas más claras que el agua, pero Iwaizumi nunca pasó del límite que rozaba la broma con la seriedad.

Quizá debió haberlo hecho.

Quizá no.

Lo único cierto era que nunca lo sabría.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde —apoyó Mattsun—. Todavía tenéis posibilidad de hablar.

—Aunque primero debes disculparte —apuntó Makki—. Oikawa ha estado deprimido estos días. Deprimido de verdad. No ha querido ni comer.

—No renuncies, Iwaizumi —Mattsun le dió unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda—. Todavía puedes hacer  _algo_.

_«Tell me how long it takes_   
_To fill an empty heart_   
_To let it wash away._   
_And take it, take it back...»_

Asintió. Tenían razón. No era demasiado tarde, ¿no?

Aún podía hacer algo. Algo. Algo que reparase todos esos años de silencio.

Algo para que su historia no acabase de esa manera.

«Adiós, Iwa-chan».

Así terminaba su último mensaje. Con una despedida. Como si se fuera al frente de guerra sin previo aviso, sin dar posibilidad a que pudiera detenerlo.

Como si nunca más volvieran a verse, y no tuviese oportunidad de llenar el vacío de su corazón, ese que dejó cuando tomó aquel avión.

¿Podría haberlo impedido? No, no podría. Porque no podía amarrar a Oikawa a un lugar que no le pertenecía y en el que su futuro no brillaría.

Porque lo quería. Y quería lo mejor para él, le deseaba todo lo bueno que la vida pudiera darle. No podía ser tan egoísta.

—¿Algo cómo qué?

Makki y Mattsun sonrieron con complicidad.

—Estamos aquí porque Oikawa ha embarcado —empezó Makki.

—Pero el avión todavía no debe haber despegado —Mattsun miró su reloj de pulsera—. Son las nueve y el vuelo salía a y cuarto. Podría lograr que se retrasara pero no prometo nada.

—¿Cómo se supone que vas...?

—Mattsun tiene sus contactos —interrumpió Makki, y le lanzó una llave—. Cómo me rompas la moto, te cargo.

Iwaizumi miró incrédulo a los dos.

—¿Estás...?

—¿Tú quieres tener alguna oportunidad, sí o no? —cortó Matsukawa.

—¿Vosotros creéis que la tengo? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos llenos de un silencio sin duda mucho menos tenso que antes.

—Los milagros existen —rió Makki.

—Exacto —apoyó Mattsun.

—Y sé que te las apañarás para entrar sin billete —rió Makki—. Si has logrado el respeto de Kyoutani, esto no es nada.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa divertida y llena de la esperanza que le había faltado todos esos días.

_«Back to the way we loved_   
_Like we were falling stars_   
_Tell me how long it takes_   
_To take it back, take it back»_

Esperanza que hizo que se levantase del césped ante la mirada de orgullo de su par de amigos y echase a correr hacia la moto de Makki.

Se puso el casco y la arrancó. En esos momentos, no le importaba la multa que podría acarrearse por el exceso de velocidad, sino que estaba interesado en llegar lo antes posible al aeropuerto.

A esa velocidad, llegó en diez minutos. Después de todo, no estaba tan lejos del descampado donde anteriormente estaba, pero al entrar en la terminal se percató de un detalle: no tenía ni idea del número de vuelo.

—¡Iwaizumi-san!

Se giró ante el llamado para ver a NB un sonriente Yahaba junto a un mal encarado Kyoutani.

—4809. Asiento 15D —dijo ni bien se acercó, jalando al rubio del brazo.

—¿Qué?

—Hanamaki-san y Matsukawa-san dijeron que vendría. ¡Vamos! —señaló una puerta lejana—. ¡La puerta de embarque es esa!

Iwaizumi parpadeó sorprendido y luego corrió hacia donde Yahaba le indicaba, sin perder más tiempo.

Cuando llegó, como era natural, había una barrera que le impedía pasar sin el ticket y mucha gente dentro poniendo sus maletas en las cintas.

Respiró profundamente y tomó carrerilla para saltar con una agilidad envidiable una de las barreras.

—¡Eh, deténgase!

Los cojones que se iba a detener. Aceleró aún más al pasar la barrera de metales, casi llevándose a una mujer por delante y esquivando a un niño.

Llegó a las puertas donde encima había pantallas que ponían las compañías aéreas y los vuelos. Sin perder tiempo, localizó el vuelo 4809 y se lanzó como flecha hacia esta, perdiendo a los guardias que le perseguían.

Apartó a un hombre que estaba entregando sus documentos a la señorita que estaba frente a la puerta que daba al avión, e ignorando los gritos de la mujer, entró al túnel que conectaba al interior del avión.

—Buenas, permítame su billete y...

Pasó de largo de la azafata y accedió al interior. La mujer le empezó a seguir, aunque con tacones era difícil seguirle el ritmo.

_«Take it back, back to the start._   
_Back to the start...»_

No le hizo falta ver los números de asiento. Lo distinguió con su altura, puesto que rebasaba de sobra las cabezas de cualquier pasajero, y entonces se detuvo, recuperando aire.

—¡Oikawa!

Este alzó la mirada y quedó en shock al verle. Se levantó de inmediato, golpeándose contra el techo del avión.

—¿¡Iwa-chan?!

Oikawa salió al pasillo y corrió hacia él, con una mirada incrédula.

—Oikawa, yo...

Entonces alguien cogió a Iwaizumi por detrás y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia fuera.

—Venga conmigo, por favor.

Trató de zafarse del guardia que le cogía los brazos por detrás, sin demasiado éxito.

—¡Espere, solo quiero decirle algo!

—¡Iwa-chan!

Oikawa corrió hacia él, pero fue detenido por la azafata.

—Lo siento, pero debe sentarse. Estamos a punto de despegar.

—¡Que me sueltes, joder!

Dio una patada a aquel hombre, haciendo que le soltase, y corrió de nuevo hacia Oikawa, que logró sacarse de encima a la azafata.

En ese momento, teniendo tan poco tiempo para hacer mucho, Iwaizumi cogió a Oikawa de la chaqueta y le besó con brusquedad.

No duró demasiado porque los apartaron, ni siquiera fue lo bastante profundo ni el mejor del mundo.

Pero era suyo, y era especial.

_«Back to the start»._

Era su manera de  _volver a empezar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo~
> 
> Te acabas de comer 4000 palabras, felicidades, lector/a.
> 
> Bueno, esta canción me gusta bastante. Es Back to the start de The Summer Set y es bastante linda, aunque he tratado de hacerla más alegre de lo que es XD.
> 
> ¿Un review?


	3. Cuídate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ Os recomiendo poner "Cuídate" de La Oreja de Van Gogh ✨

**_Cuídate_ **

Sirvió una taza de café, un trozo de pastel y cobró el pedido a una clienta que se marchaba.

Tras eso, pasaron los pocos minutos que le quedaban para que su compañero le remplazase en su descanso, y se sentó en el almacén para revisar sus llamadas y mensajes. 

_Detrás del tiempo me instalé_  
_Ya ves, no me quejo ni me quejaré._  
_Mi ser, los recuerdos y alguna canción_  
_Son hoy mi premio de consolación._

Puso los auriculares en sus oídos para no tener que escuchar el sonido de los vasos ni los pedidos de los clientes. Quería aprovechar su descanso al máximo.

Abrió el navegador, y aunque sabía que debería dejar de hacerlo, una fuerza mayor le obligaba a repetir siempre lo mismo en cada uno de sus descansos, resguardado en el olor de café mezclado con licor. Extraño, pero agradable.

Sonrió al verle en la pequeña pantalla, posando en la fotografía para la prensa, con el signo de la victoria y una sonrisa burlesca.

Revisó las últimas noticias mientras su pie golpeaba el suelo al ritmo de la canción que ese mismo que posaba para la cámara le había recomendado, prácticamente instalado dentro de su reproductor. Recordaba cuando descubrió la canción y le quitó el móvil para descargarla él mismo, porque sabía que le ignoraría.

Se podría considerar un premio de consolación. Aunque, después de todo, no tenía derecho a reclamar o quejarse de nada.

Solo había sido su amigo, nada más.

_Y tú, ¿qué has hecho para olvidar_  
_Qué fue de aquella chica del bar?_  
_Lo sé, prohibido preguntar_ _._  
_Muy bien, seré sincera._

En realidad, no era nada para él. Sólo el camarero que le había servido el café de cada mañana y la copa de cada noche durante un año, pero aparte de eso no tenían nada que ver.

Sólo trabajaba para ganar un sueldo con el que poder pagarse la carrera. Y él era un deportista de élite centrado en ganar un mundial.

Tan solo había sido un año de conocerse. Él pudo haberle olvidado con mucha facilidad. ¿Cuántas más personas habrá conocido en su vida durante esos dos años de separación?

Es decir, nunca se lo diría porque era un presuntuoso de cuidado, pero era guapo. Realmente guapo. Y tenía carisma, y era famoso, ¿qué más podría buscar alguien?

Aunque, internamente, se preguntaba si _realmente_ le habría olvidado. Si de verdad había podido hacerlo. Y si era así, quería que le diese el truco, para poder hacerlo también. Porque veía el tiempo pasar, estaba en último año de carrera y aún no podía olvidarle.

No podía olvidar sus ojos marrones y sus rizos castaños. Su sonrisa burlona y su irritante voz. Sus quejas ante las preguntas, porque detestaba los interrogatorios —ahora sabía que, más bien, se refería a las entrevistas—y sus bromas pesadas que siempre le solían acarrear un golpe.

_Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos_  
_Y luego imaginé_  
_Que estabas ahí de pie disimulando_  
_Por mí..._

Se enjuagó las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos verdes. No valía la pena seguir recordando.

Pero, aunque se repetía eso, seguía viendo su fantasma, esperándole en la puerta, fingiendo que no estaba ahí por él sino porque estaba mirando el menú en la pizarra, porque su jefe no permitía una relación más allá de empleado-cliente en su local y tenían que disimular que no se conocían.

Recordaba cada momento cuando le conoció, tirado en el suelo y mirando una red de voleibol. Parecía tan perdido, tan angustiado, que no pudo evitar compararle con un cachorro abandonado en mitad de la calle, sin saber cómo volver a casa.

La lluvia le caía de lleno, aplastándole el pelo contra la cara y mojándole por completo, pero no parecía importarle. En realidad, nada parecía importarle.

Quizá hizo mal en acercarse a él por primera vez entonces. Claro que entonces no tenía ni idea de quién era.

En realidad, lo descubrió cuando él se había ido de su vida.

_Cierra la puerta,_  
_ven y siéntate cerca._  
_Que tus ojos me cuentan_  
_que te han visto llorar._

Nadie se imaginaría que el afamado Oikawa Tooru sería el mismo chico que venía con sus pantalones llenos de barro y una sonrisa tonta en la cara a las tres de la mañana a un bar común para ver a un simple camarero.

Nadie le creería si dijera que había escuchado todas las penas del mismo tipo que salía tan reluciente en las revistas, con una vida aparentemente perfecta.

Solamente pensar en su mirada, brillando con las luces neón de la noche, de pie a las tres de la mañana tras la puerta de cristal, hacía que las lágrimas acudieran de nuevo a sus ojos.

Pero no lloraba. Nunca lloraría por semejante imbécil.

_Llena dos copas_  
_De recuerdos, de historias_  
_Que tus manos aún tiemblan_  
_Si me escuchan hablar_

Quizá por esos momentos siempre cogía los turnos de noche, aunque no lo necesitase. Porque quería verlo ahí, trasnochando solo para verle y contarle su día mientras Iwaizumi cerraba el bar y limpiaba la barra.

De vez en cuando, servía un par de copas para ambos y conversaban acerca de sus vidas. Claro que ese idiota omitía que era un deportista profesional, solo le dijo que tenía una beca deportiva en la universidad.

Recordaba que le comentaba acerca de los problemas que tenía con su rodilla, que tan preocupado le tenía. Si no se recuperaba, era más que posible que perdiera todo lo que soñaba.

Luego se enteraría que por esa lesión se había retirado de las canchas durante ese único año. Había querido intimidad, y por eso se había escudado en Tokyo con un bajo perfil, para que nadie le descubriera durante su rehabilitación.

Anda que le había ido bien. Iwaizumi no lo supo hasta que un buen día desapareció, sin volver a aparecerse más por el bar. No tenía ni su número, ni nada con lo que contactarle. Siempre había sido él quien venía a buscarle, y nunca pensó que acabarían así.

La única manera que tenía de saber de él era buscándole en Google.

_Sin ti ya no podré escuchar_  
_A la buena vida más_  
_Volver a reírme de aquel final_  
_En el que el bueno acaba mal._

—Iwaizumi —llamó su compañero, y abrió los ojos para mirarle, quitándose un auricular—. Siento decirte que tienes que trabajar.

—Ahora voy —desconectó los auriculares y los guardó junto a su móvil en su bolsillo.

Era ciertamente difícil seguir trabajando en ese mismo lugar, recordando el taburete favorito de ese idiota —el más cercano a la esquina de la barra junto a la puerta—. Era muy complicado seguir en los turnos de noche sin mirar a las tres de la mañana la puerta de entrada. Quizá por eso ya no los cogía.

Habían pasado dos años, y aún recordaba las historias que le contaba. Porque Oikawa era un gran lector de fantasía en sus tiempos libres, y narraba las historias de sus libros mientras él dejaba a punto el local para la mañana.

Incluso cuando su personaje favorito moría o acababa mal el libro, se las ingeniaba para reír de ello. En realidad, era muy bueno para reírse de sus desgracias en general.

La mayoría de veces, Iwaizumi lograba sacarle su fachada de cara al mundo. Esa que nadie veía excepto él, a las tres de la mañana en un pequeño bar ubicado en una esquina.

_Sin ti ya no regresaré_  
_Al lugar donde te conocí_  
_Lo sé, prohibido recordar._  
_Muy bien, seré sincera.._

—Un café y un croissant —asintió mientras anotaba el pedido.

El cliente le sonrió con familiaridad. No era para menos, venía cada día y de hecho pasaba mucho tiempo en _ese_ parque. Era entrenador de voleibol para adolescentes, y antiguamente Iwaizumi incluso le ayudaba de vez en cuando. Pero las clases de la universidad eran cada vez más complicadas, y no tenía el tiempo para salidas.

Lo cual era totalmente mentira. Bueno, quizá no totalmente, pero sí la gran mayoría. Sólo era una excusa para no tener que ir a ese parque, porque detestaba el simple hecho de pasar y tener que recordar cuando lo conoció.

Lo detestaba porque odiaba que hubiesen pasado dos malditos años y no hubiera podido olvidar. O quizá odiaba que aquel idiota sí lo hubiese hecho con tanta facilidad.

Pero a fin de cuentas, no debería sorprenderse. Era muy bueno para olvidar. Después de todo, con ese objetivo venía cada noche al bar, para prohibirse recordar.

_Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos_  
_Y luego imaginé_  
_Que estabas ahí de pie, disimulando..._  
_Por mí..._

Puso el croissant en la plancha y fue a servir el café de la cafetera. Atendió un par de pedidos para llevar.

El trabajo mantenía su mente ocupada, y no pensaba demasiado. Al menos, no tanto como aquellas noches de insomnio que solía pasar. Una de esas noches en las que no podía dormir por el peso de sus pensamientos.

La anterior fue una de esas noches, quizá por eso sus bostezos eran tan seguidos.

Quizá por eso ahora mismo veía fantasmas.

Casi dejó caer la taza de café al suelo de la impresión. Afortunadamente, tuvo la habilidad para dejarla sobre la bandeja. Sin dejar de mirar al cristal que separaba el interior del exterior, dio un paso adelante, dudoso.

Una figura alta se apoyaba en la pizarra donde figuraban los menús, cabellos castaños y ojos sorprendidos que le miraban directamente.

Se limpió los ojos para asegurarse de que no era una ilusión.

Cuando volvió a mirar, ya no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, vio el rastro de un rizo castaño desaparecer por un lateral del cristal.

_Cierra la puerta,_  
_ven y siéntate cerca_  
_Que tus ojos me cuentan_  
_Que te han visto llorar_

Su primer instinto fue salir corriendo, pero ya nadie alto con cabello castaño se encontraba en su campo de visión.

Entró de nuevo, con el corazón latiendo como una nerviosa mariposa. Sacudió la cabeza y cogió la bandeja con la firmeza que le faltaba a su cuerpo, entregándosela con una sonrisa temblorosa al cliente.

Como no había más pedidos, se permitió ir un momento al almacén para desplomarse contra la pared, al menos hasta que escuchase la campanilla que indicaba que alguien había entrado.

¿Había sido real o solo se lo había imaginado? La falta de sueño daba malas pasadas, no podía pretender asegurar haber visto a alguien que estaba en la otra punta del maldito mundo.

Pero estaba seguro de que era real porque... ¿cómo imaginarlo tan exacto? Siempre lo había recordado con esa sonrisa traviesa que llevaba puesta, pero nunca con esa expresión sorprendida y con algo de miedo.

Era demasiado realista para ser solo un sueño, y aún así...

_Llena dos copas_  
_De recuerdos, de historias_  
_Que tus manos aún tiemblan_  
_Si me escuchan hablar._

—¿Iwaizumi? ¿Te sientes bien?

Su compañero, ahora en su descanso, le puso una mano en el hombro, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo tembloroso que su cuerpo estaba.

Sólo había una manera de saber qué había pasado.

—Perfectamente. Son los finales, que no me dejan ni dormir —mintió—. Por cierto, ¿quién ha cogido el turno de noche?

Su compañero se sorprendió, y no era para menos. Habían pasado dos años de su último turno de noche.

—Hoy es miércoles, ya sabes, nadie está muy entusiasmado. Como no hay propinas como las de los fines...

—Pues lo haré yo.

Ignorando la cara de incredulidad de su compañero, se irguió y trató de salir por la puerta. El otro se lo impidió.

—¿Por qué? Llevas dos años...

—Las matrículas llegarán pronto y tengo que pagar un alquiler, ¿recuerdas? —mintió de nuevo.

Nada de eso era la verdadera razón. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en el dinero extra.

—Vale... Si tú lo dices —se encogió de hombros.

Iwaizumi asintió y esta vez sí salió para atender a un cliente, con su mejor sonrisa.

Si había una manera de saber si lo que había visto era o no real, era cogiendo el turno de noche.

_Tú cuídate_  
_Aquí yo estaré bien._  
_Olvídame_  
_Yo te recordaré..._

Como era de esperarse, no había casi gente en el turno de noche. Algún grupillo que había salido del cine y decidido ir a tomar unas copas, un borracho desesperado por un mal de amores, un par de chicas que bailaban en la pequeña pista —que era más bien la única zona sin mesas— y otra chica que maldecía a su exnovio entre cócteles.

Los miércoles solo había un encargado por la poca frecuencia. Por eso, Iwaizumi siempre solía pedir los miércoles, hacía dos años. Porque nadie les molestaría.

Miraba el reloj ansioso, y a pesar del cansancio de la mañana, todo sueño parecía desvanecerse mediante pasaban las horas.

El local se iba deshabitando poco a poco y, para cuando dieron las tres, ya no había nadie. Giró el cartel de la puerta para poner que estaba cerrado, y esperó mientras limpiaba la barra.

Cuando el reloj dieron las tres y media, decidió que sería mejor irse. Después de todo, había sido demasiado tonto esperar que se presentase alguien que ni siquiera estaba en el país.

Tenía asumido desde el principio que algo así pasaría, pero aún así sentía sus cortas uñas clavándose en su piel.

Decidió dejar de mirar el cristal, dándole la espalda para limpiar una copa con un paño. Entonces, sonó la campanilla que anunciaba un nuevo cliente, y suspiró.

—Está cerrado ya, vuelva otro día —declaró, cansado de la vida en general.

—Vaya, y yo que quería otro Gin Tonic.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Reconocería esa voz de entre cualquier otra, la había escuchado hasta el cansancio, y sin embargo nunca se habría llegado a cansar de ella.

Con sus dedos apretando el cristal con fuerza, se atrevió a dar media vuelta más lento de lo que hubiese deseado, el asombro y el miedo paralizándole contra su voluntad.

Tan solo esperaba que no fuera otra ilusión. Que la persona que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa algo tímida que pretendía pasar por divertida y ojos castaños huidizos fuera real, y no producto del par de copas que había tomado en cuanto acabó su turno.

Que no se desvaneciera en un pestañeo.

Dio la vuelta completa, sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento. Apretó con fuerza la copa y pasó saliva, sintiendo su garganta repentinamente seca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Una cosa era que quisiera verle. Otra, que se lo fuese a admitir.

—Hola a ti también —puso una mano tras su cuello, con gesto nervioso.

—Nada de "hola", idiota —bufó—. Vete. Está cerrado.

—Nunca te ha importado eso —replicó.

—¿Eres consciente de que ha pasado un tiempo? Dos años, para ser exactos.

Suspiró, y se apoyó mejor en el cristal.

—Lo siento. Debí...

—Debiste haber hecho muchas cosas —interrumpió, apretando con más fuerza si podía la copa entre sus manos, en el intento de no lanzársela.

—Lo sé. Y lo siento. Pero sabía que te enterarías y no sabía si seguirías trabajando aquí, así que...

—Asi que decidiste irte dos años por ahí. Tranquilo, lo entiendo.

—Lo entiendes, ya —rodó los ojos—. No se nota que quieres lanzarme esa copa, eh.

—Ah, si quieres te la lanzo. Contra tu cara.

—Agresivo como siempre —rió.

Iwaizumi odió que su risa lograse calmarle tanto. Contuvo una sonrisa, apretando cada vez más el cristal contra sus dedos.

Fue cuestión de tiempo que acabase rompiéndose en pedazos en sus manos.

El cristal cortó las palmas de sus manos superficialmente, pero ardía. Soltó inmediatamente los trozos ante el dolor, haciendo una mueca y conteniendo un pequeño grito, más de sorpresa que otra cosa.

De repente, vio sus ensangrentadas manos envueltas en otras más claras, y alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos preocupados ojos marrones.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —regañó, su rostro contraído en una notable preocupación.

—Lo sé. Sólo que me he cargado una copa por no romperte a ti la cara.

—Creo que me iré aquí en ambulancia —rió—. Pero tú deberías cuidarte más. ¿Tienes vendas?

—No es tan grave —farfulló—. Así que olvídalo y...

—¿Cómo que no es tan grave? ¡Si estás sangrando!

—Que lo olvides...

—Nunca podría olvidar algo relacionado contigo.

Lo dijo con tal seriedad y sinceridad, que las morenas mejillas de Iwaizumi se volvieron ligeramente rojas. Aunque a Oikawa se le notaba más el rojizo.

—Idiota.

De igual manera, se lavó las manos en el fregadero que estaba dispuesto para los platos, bajo la atenta mirada de Oikawa, que no hacía más que ponerle nervioso.

—Deja de mirarme y vete. No quiero...

—Déjame al menos hablar.

Iwaizumi suspiró. ¿Tenía acaso opción?

_Cierra la puerta_  
_Ven y siéntate cerca_  
_Que tus ojos me cuentan_  
_Que te han visto llorar._

Se sentó en su taburete favorito, el de color azul cielo de la esquina. Iwaizumi se fijó que sus ojos marrones parecían tristes, como si hubiera estado llorando minutos antes.

—Tienes cinco minutos. Tengo prisa.

—Eres muy malo para mentir, Iwa-chan —sonrió con una ligera tristeza—. Si te has quedado esta noche era porque sabías que iba a venir, ¿verdad?

—No te creas tan importante, imbécil. Sabes que hago horas extra para...

—Para tu carrera, lo sé —suspiró—. ¿Qué tal te va?

—Creo que no has venido a hablar de ingeniería mecánica, ¿o sí?

Oikawa suspiró.

—Eres tan complicado, Iwa-chan —apoyó los brazos sobre la barra—. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

—Todas las noches, seguro —ironizó.

—Sé que estás enfadado conmigo. Y tienes derecho. Te mentí, pero...

—¿Pero fue por una buena razón? —completó, sarcástico—. Vete a la mierda.

—Iwa-chan... —suspiró de nuevo.

Iwaizumi rellenó un vaso con agua y se lo plantó en frente con fuerza.

—Te voy a dar un vaso de agua porque tienes la voz ronca y porque has estado llorando. Te lo tomas y te largas.

—¿Cómo sabes que...?

—Tus ojos. Están rojos, idiota.

Oikawa se refregó los ojos como si así pudiese quitar las evidencias, inútilmente, claro.

_Llena dos copas_  
_De recuerdos, de historias_  
_Que tus manos aún tiemblan_  
_Si me escuchan hablar_

_—_ Será que se me ha metido algo...

—Claro.

Iwaizumi se sentía estúpido por seguir preocupándose por ese completo imbécil, pero no lo podía evitar. No le gustaba verle llorando, era algo que no soportaba.

Oikawa tomó el vaso de agua, y se notó la alegría de su garganta cuando exhaló un suspiro de alivio. La mitad del vaso se vació de una.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que darlas. Ahora, adiós.

—Iwa-chan, en serio, yo...

—No me interesa.

—Pero tienes que escucharme. No me iré hasta que sepas todo lo que pasó.

Puso las manos encima del mármol de la barra, levantándose ligeramente del asiento. Iwaizumi no iba a ser menos, pese a la diferencia de altura de unos notables cinco centímetros, y le encaró con toda la rabia que tenía dentro.

—Ya te he dicho que no me interesa.

—Y yo no pienso rendirme hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte.

Iwaizumi desvió con molestia la mirada, y se fijó entonces en el leve temblor de las manos de Oikawa, apretadas encima de la barra.

—De acuerdo. En cuanto acabes, te vas y no...

Su última palabra quedó callada por los labios de Oikawa, inesperados y espantosamente suaves.

Iwaizumi no supo reaccionar, demasiado impresionado y abrumado, aunque el beso fue más corto de lo que hubiera deseado.

_Cierra la puerta_  
_Ven y siéntate cerca_  
_Que tus ojos me cuentan_  
_Que te han visto llorar_

—Lo siento —se disculpó Oikawa, su tono más serio de lo que sus ojos decían—. Es todo lo que tenía que decirte. En estos dos años, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, y...

Calló porque seguramente no tenía la valentía de seguir hablando. Iwaizumi aún no aclaraba su mente, sin hacer nada más que mirarle con ojos verdes completamente abiertos de la impresion.

Es decir, hace unas horas estaba viéndole por la pantalla de un teléfono y ahora estaba en frente suyo, con los ojos mirando a otro lado y el rostro tan rojo como un tomate.

Había vuelto de golpe y porrazo, tal y como había llegado una vez a su vida.

Y le había besado.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía asimilar todo eso en horas?

—Pensándolo bien, será mejor que me...

—¡Ni se te ocurra irte!

El grito sorprendió tanto a Oikawa como a Iwaizumi. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía de dónde había salido ese impulso.

Solo sabía que no quería que se fuera.

En ese momento era Oikawa el que no podía hacer mucho más que mirarle con confusión mientras Iwaizumi emitía un sonido parecido a gruñido.

Después le tiró de la camiseta y le estampó un beso demasiado brusco para ser llamado dulce.

Pero no era como si alguna vez Iwaizumi Hajime hubiese sido dulce con Oikawa Tooru.

Cuando Oikawa le devolvió, algo sorprendido pero feliz, el beso, Iwaizumi se dio cuenta que no le importaba lo que tuviera que contar, las excusas que le daría, la disculpa que le debía.

En ese momento, solo quería estar con él.

_Y llena dos copas_  
_Y vamos a bailar tú y yo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holasa~. Me ha costado lo suyo este eh. Es un AU pero solo imaginaos a Iwa-chan de camarero. Es decir. O sea.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado~
> 
> ¿Review? :3


End file.
